Better Than Paradise
by White Lily of the Lane
Summary: After seven months on the island, the castaways are found.Charlie and Claire must decide what to do with their ever growing relationship and Claire's six month old son. CharlieClaire. FINISHED! PLEASE R&R!
1. Catch A Falling Star

Yay! My second Lost fic! I'm so excited. I want to thank those of you who reviewed for 'Peanut Butter Dreams'. This is a full-length fic and I'm going to work really hard on it and try to make it really good. So I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. This is for Charlie/Claire shippers but I think it will tickle every one's fancy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lost. They belong to ABC and J.J. Abrams. I only own the wonderful love story I made up.

Summary: After seven months on the island, the castaways are found. Charlie and Claire must find out how to support their ever growing relationship and Claire must decide if Charlie should be included in her six month old baby's life. AU, a kind of sequel of my peanut butter story.

Chapter One: Catch A Falling Star

The sun peeked through the canopy of the trees into the caves. It shone among the castaways and burned into the eyes of Charlie. Through sleepiness, Charlie scrunched his eyes closed trying to get more, but it was no use, the sun woke him.

Charlie squinted as he sat up on the make shift bed. He yawned and then looked over to his right. Claire laid there with a blanket covering her, she was still sound asleep. Charlie smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek. She awoke a little and Charlie cursed himself for waking her up. Yet, Claire went back to sleep and her arms tightened around the bundle lying next to her.

Charlie moved the blanket back to see Aidan Littleton, Claire's son, sound asleep in his mother's arms. Charlie smiled and covered them back up. He stood and stretched out his aching muscles. He then walked out of his and Claire's little cave home and out to the opening.

Charlie looked around the camp to see many of the survivors there. Over the past seven months since they had been on the island, many of the survivors had decided to live there and make a home.

Charlie noticed that Jack had vacated the area, and Charlie knew he would be out on the beach somewhere.

"Charlie," a voice called. Charlie turned to see Claire had opened the makeshift door and was staring at him. Charlie walked over to her and kneeled down.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Aidan, woke up. He needed feeding. I just wanted to see where you were," Claire said. Charlie kissed her hand.

"No need to fret, I was right here all along. I might walk down to the beach though in a few minutes. You want to come with?" he asked. Claire smiled that smile he loved and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be waiting out here for you and the little one," Charlie said. Claire nodded and went back inside. Charlie and Claire had started a relationship once Aidan had been born six months earlier. At first, they were both unsure about the whole thing, but once they had kissed the first time, they knew they were meant to be. Charlie became a kind of surrogate father to Aidan in the meantime and kept him and Claire safe.

Claire decided to push all that rubbish about Aidan bringing danger in the back of her mind. As for putting him up for adoption, she just couldn't see doing that anymore. She loved him and never wanted another to help her except for Charlie.

Charlie walked around the valley for a few minutes until Claire came out with Aidan on her shoulder. Charlie smiled and put an arm around her and they walked towards the beach for their daily walk.

They arrived on the beach about ten minutes later. The sun was shining bright and Claire covered Aidan up more as to not damage his skin with the sun's rays.

"Will he be alright?" Charlie and Claire turned to hear a voice. It was Jack walking along the beach as well.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Claire said knowing he was talking about Aidan.

"What are you two doing up so early anyway?" Jack asked throwing a stick into the jungle.

"Just having our walk of the day," Charlie said. They stood to talk with Jack for a few minutes before Claire spoke up.

"Charlie, I'm going to get Aidan out of the sun. I'll see you in the caves," Claire said.

"Okay, you want me to come with you?" Charlie asked.

"No, you can stay here and talk with Jack. I'll be fine," Claire said smiling. Charlie smiled and winked at her. Claire walked off and Charlie turned back to Jack.

"You love her don't you?" Jack asked. Charlie shrugged.

"I don't really know, I mean, what if she doesn't love me?" Charlie asked.

"You just have to wait for the clues," Jack said. Charlie nodded and then looked at Jack.

"What were you doing out here?" Charlie asked Jack curiously.

"The truth, I still haven't given up hope that we're going to be rescued," Jack said sitting on the beach. Charlie sat next to him.

"I don't think any of us have, but Jack, we've been here for seven months. No one is going to find us," Charlie said.

"I know, but I want to stay optimistic," Jack said. Charlie nodded. "You know, every morning I come out here to the beach and I sit here or I walk up and down the island looking at the water."

Charlie put his confused look back on his face. "For what?"

"Anything, a ship, a barge. Whatever can carry 46 survivors off this island. Sometimes Kate will come out and look. And for the past four months we've done this, no one has come," Jack explained.

"It's a shame, to think they can't find us. I mean what's going to happen to us?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to think about that," Jack said. Charlie turned to look at the clear blue ocean. He thought of Claire and Aidan, his new "family", and his mom, dad, and Liam. He missed them but he didn't even know if they missed him back.

……

Later that night, Claire was putting Aidan to bed. She changed his clothes and put him in the warm comfort of the blankets.

"What do you think of this island?" she asked him. He cooed in response. "I know, it isn't all that nice. I'm sorry I had you here and not at home." Aidan looked up at her. Claire then thought of Thomas.

"I'm also sorry you don't have a father," Claire replied softly. She then thought of Charlie. "Well, there is Charlie. He's so wonderful with you; he could be your daddy. Do you want Charlie to be your daddy?" Aidan smiled and laughed. Claire laughed. "Of course you do."

Claire ran a finger down his cheek and then smiled. "So do I."

"Knock knock," Charlie's voice called as he opened the door. Claire smiled and picked Aidan up.

"Hey," Claire said. Charlie smiled and sat down. "Coming to bed?"

"Well, first we should sing Aidan his lullaby," Charlie said picking up his guitar. Claire smiled and sat next to Charlie.

Charlie strummed a few notes out and then started playing the song. Claire cleared her throat and began to sing.

__

"Catch a falling star, and put it in your pocket,

Never let if fade away.

Catch a falling star, and put it in your pocket,

Save it for a rainy day…"

Soon enough, Aidan drifted into a sleep and Claire settled him down in his bed of blankets. She kissed the top of his head followed by Charlie. Charlie then turned and pulled Claire into his arms.

"Love, you look tired, why don't you go to bed?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm fine," Claire said. Charlie looked into her eyes.

"You just look tired. Look, if Aidan gets up tonight, I'll handle him," Charlie said. "I just want you to get a good night's sleep." Claire laughed.

"Have you seen what we're sleeping on?" Claire asked. Charlie laughed and Claire placed her head on his shoulder.

"See, I knew you were sleepy," Charlie whispered. Claire sat back up and kissed him.

"I am, just let me lay here for right now though," Claire said. Charlie nodded and Claire placed her head back on his shoulder. Soon, she was asleep as well. Charlie kissed her forehead and then sang a verse of 'Catch A Falling Star'.

"I hope we find our falling star, we could use it to get off this bloody island," Charlie said. He kissed Claire's forehead and then laid her down next to Aidan. He made sure they were covered up and then he himself fell into a deep sleep.

…….

I hope you all are enjoying my new story. I just also want to say a very Happy and _Merry_ Birthday for Dom Monaghan. I hope he enjoys his 28th year of life. Happy Birthday! And everyone better watch 'All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues' tonight. It looks good!


	2. Rescued

Ahhhhh!!!!! Okay, it's now 9:44 p.m. eastern time. I just saw what to me is the most brilliant and upsetting episode of 'Lost'. You could not believe the feelings rushing through my body when I saw Charlie hanging there, well besides yelling at Kate to cut him down. That freaked me out and made me able to write even more. So, here is the second chapter of 'Better Than Paradise'. In this chapter, Charlie will remember a little of being hung, even though he said he couldn't. As for Claire, I will work out what happened with her when they tell it. And I'm upset, no 'Lost' for three weeks.

Chapter Two – Rescued

The next morning became the same routine for Charlie. Except this time, he decided to walk down to the beach himself without Claire. He didn't like leaving her alone after they had been kidnapped but he needed some fresh air.

Charlie listened intently at the jungle sounds as he walked around the monstrous trees. His mind drifted elsewhere though after a few more steps. He thought about the dream he had the night before.

He and Claire living in this quaint little house in Sydney near his brother. They had gotten married and Claire had become Mrs. Pace. He smiled to himself as he remembered they had two more kids. He then laughed upon thinking how almost a year ago he never wanted any of this, he just wanted his drugs.

Charlie then stumbled across the sandy shores of the beach. He noticed Jack standing at the surf looking at the horizon. Charlie walked over and stood beside.

"Still searching?" Charlie asked. Jack smiled at him.

"Yeah. I've been out here for about an hour now looking around. I even have Sawyer helping me," Jack said. Charlie nodded.

They stood there looking when they felt another presence descend upon them. They both turned to see Sawyer.

"See anything?" Jack asked.

"Nope, sorry doc. No ship, no barge, no nothing. Why even bother anymore?" Sawyer said. "They know we're long gone."

"Yeah, but we aren't are we?" Jack asked. Charlie looked at the horizon and then squinted seeing something. He grabbed onto Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, I see..." Charlie started and then looked again. It was a ship. "A ship!! Jack! It's a bloody ship!" Jack turned and Sawyer looked at it.

"What the hell," Sawyer said not believing it. Jack rushed to get the left over bottle rockets that they had kept. Sawyer and Charlie rushed over to help him.

"Charlie, we got this! Go to the caves and get everyone! Tell them to come to the beach! Oh, and tell Hurley to bring the manifest!" Jack yelled.

"Right!" Charlie said. He jumped up and raced towards the caves. He came upon them within minutes.

"Everyone!" he yelled. "We've spotted a ship! Come on, we have to go now!" The survivors roused and leapt up with excitement.

"Charlie, where's Jack?" Kate asked.

"Him and Sawyer are sending signals out to the ship with bottle rockets. I got to go wake Claire," Charlie said running off. "Oh, bring the manifest! Tell Hurley that!" Kate nodded and turned. Charlie rushed into the cave he called home to see Claire nursing Aidan.

"Claire, let's go! A ship has come!" Charlie said kneeling down to her.

"Are you serious?!" Claire said. Charlie nodded and Claire threw her free arm around Charlie. They both laughed in excitement and Charlie kissed Claire.

"Come on, we're taking this little one home," Charlie said kissing Aidan's head. They got up and gathered their stuff. Charlie took her one free hand and they raced out of the caves.

They were one of the last ones out of the caves but made it just in time. The ship was coming straight towards them.

"Charlie," Jack called. He walked over to him and Claire. "I think you should be the first one to board. You saw the ship, it's the only rightful thing."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. Jack nodded. Charlie smiled. "Only if Claire can come with me."

"Of course," Jack said. Soon enough, a small boat came up to the shore.

"Are you the survivors of the Oceanic Flight?" he asked in an Australian accent. A chorus of yes was heard. "Alright, well whose first?"

"I am," Charlie said. "I'm the one who discovered the ship." The man nodded.

"Hey, that's not..." Shannon started.

"Save it Shannon," Boone said. Charlie smiled and put an arm around Claire as they walked to the boat. He helped Claire step in and then he put their bags on the floor of the boat and he got in.

They started rowing away just as another boat came by for the others. Claire smiled up at Charlie as they headed towards safety. They made it on the boat and they were given a room on the boat.

"Want to go see our room?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded but then remembered something.

"Do you have a crib that I could use for him?" Claire asked.

"I'm sure we do. I'll find it somewhere," the man said.

"Thank you," Claire replied. Her and Charlie walked down the stairs to their room. They opened it up and saw it was beautiful, well not exactly, but after being on an island for months anything was beautiful.

"It reminds me of a trashy hotel room," Claire said.

"Ahh, memories," Charlie said. Claire's mouth dropped in pure disgust.

"That was more than I needed to know," Claire said. She placed Aidan on the bed and surrounded him with pillows. "There he's fine for right now." She turned to Charlie and saw him smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful," Charlie said softly. Claire blushed.

"No, my hair hasn't been brushed. I'm dirty..." Claire said running a hand through her hair. Charlie grabbed it and kissed her.

"I've been telling you, you look beautiful since we starting dating. Do you think I'm lying?" Charlie asked. Claire smiled and shook her head. Charlie leaned down again and kissed her softly. They then pulled away and Charlie looked into her eyes. He then knew it, he loved her.

"So, I think I'm going to take a nap," Claire said stretching.

"Okay," Charlie said kissing her cheek. "I'll be right up on deck if you need me." Claire nodded and laid down next to Aidan. Charlie smiled at her and walked up on deck. He noticed that Jack was up on the deck and he walked over to him.

"Hey Jack! Guess what!" Charlie said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I love Claire!" Charlie said. Jack smiled.

"That's great, did you tell her?" Jack asked.

"What do you think I am crazy?" Charlie asked. "If I tell her, she'll surely run off."

"Well, how do you know? You won't if you don't tell her," Jack explained. Charlie looked down at his feet and nodded.

Charlie thought about when they got back to Sydney. What would him and Claire do? They were going out, but who's to say that Claire might not want to be with him when they got home? What if she didn't love him back? He might not even see Claire again. He felt scared as he looked at the horizon and beyond.

…

Claire sat up in terror, she had a nightmare. Her first one since she had them the last time. Except this one was different.

She had dreamed that her and Charlie had arrived in Sydney. When they got there, Charlie had fled when she told him she loved him and he never returned. She was left alone again to raise Aidan by herself.

"I can't go through that again. But how do I know Charlie won't leave me?" Claire asked herself. She shuddered at the thought and put it out of her mind. She jumped hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in," Claire said. Kate appeared from around the door.

"Hi Claire," Kate said.

"Hi Kate," Claire said.

"You okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, actually, I'm ready to go up on deck," Claire replied picking up Aidan.

"Can I hold him?" Kate asked. Claire nodded and handed him over. "I'll keep watch on him up there if you and Charlie want to spend time together."

"Thanks Kate," Claire said. "I would really like that." They walked up to the deck and Claire headed straight for Charlie. "Hey Charlie." Charlie turned and smiled at her.

"What are you doing up?" Charlie asked wrapping an arm around her.

"A dream woke me up," Claire said.

"A dream about me?" Charlie asked. Claire smiled and nodded. Charlie kissed her cheek. Charlie looked at Claire watching the sunset and smoothed down her hair. He decided to take the plunge.

"Claire," Charlie said softly. Claire looked up at him. "I love you." Claire's eyes widened and she felt her heart swell. Charlie looked at her waiting for an answer. Claire broke out into a smile.

"I love you too, Charlie," Claire said. Charlie smiled and Claire laughed. Just as the sun set, Charlie pulled Claire in for a kiss and both knew each other would be there.


	3. Reunited

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been really busy at school and stuff. But as promised here is the new chapter. Since Christmas break is coming up, I'll have more time to update. Here you are.

Chapter Three: Reunited

A week later, the ship that held the weary passengers docked in Sydney. All were grateful to be back on the main land.

Charlie and Claire stepped off the ship and onto the dock. They saw all their friends running to be greeted by their family. Charlie looked around for his family and then saw Liam.

"Liam!" Charlie yelled. Liam smiled and Charlie ran over to his brother. They wrapped each other in a big hug as Claire walked up. Charlie felt tears rush to his eyes. He never realized how much he loved his brother.

"It's great to see you baby brother," Liam said ruffling Charlie's hair. He then noticed Claire. "Ello, who's this?"

Charlie wrapped his arm around Claire. "Liam, this is my girlfriend Claire, and her..."

"Our son," Claire said. Charlie looked at her and smiled. Liam looked at his brother shocked.

"You had a baby while only being on the island six months?" Liam asked. Charlie and Claire laughed.

"It's a long story," Charlie said.

"I've got the time," Liam said. Claire looked around the dock and her eyes remained hooked on the image of...her mother and Thomas.

"Charlie," she whispered tugging on his shirt. Charlie looked in her direction and saw two people. He knew who they were instantly. Mrs. Littleton and Thomas made their way over.

"Claire! My baby! I'm so glad you're safe!" Mrs. Littleton replied hugging Claire. Claire pulled away.

"Is this what I get after a year of not talking to me?" Claire asked holding Aidan close to her chest.

"Hello Claire," Thomas said. Charlie moved in behind Claire, he didn't feel right letting Thomas talk to Claire even though Aidan was his son.

"Hello Thomas," Claire said. Thomas saw Aidan and reached his hand out to stroke his hair. Claire pulled back and Charlie put his arm around her.

"Who's this?" Thomas asked.

"I'm her boyfriend," Charlie said. "Someone who actually loves her and cares for her. Not like you did. Do me a favor and her a favor, leave Claire and our son alone. Come on Claire." He wrapped an arm around Claire and they walked off followed by Liam.

Charlie and Claire said their good-byes to their fellow castaways and found out where everyone was staying. Kate had decided to stay in Australia for awhile and once Jack heard this, he wanted to as well. Boone and Shannon decided to stay for a long vacation and Sawyer decided to stay for awhile as well. Everyone else decided to head home with their families. Charlie wanted to stay too. He knew Claire would never leave her home country and he wanted to stay.

Later, Liam drove them to his house where they would be staying until they could find a place to live. They were explaining their story to Liam when Charlie brought up a good question.

"Liam, what's today?" he asked.

"It's December 2," Liam replied. "Why?"

"Well, that means we're going to have to buy Aidan presents," Claire said smiling. She loved Christmas shopping and doing it with Charlie was going to be great.

"Yeah, we'll definitely have to go shopping soon," Charlie explained. Liam smiled knowing his brother was in love, but knowing Charlie was clean was even better.

That Night...

Claire laid on the bed in Liam and Karen's guest bedroom. They had pulled out Megan's old crib for Aidan to sleep in so Claire knew he would finally get a good night sleep for once, and so would she. Charlie was still downstairs talking and Claire knew he would probably be down there all night catching up.

Claire stared up at the ceiling and sighed. She thought of Charlie and a smiled played on her face. But then she had a vision of Charlie leaving her. He just walked out the door like Thomas and never returned. She felt tears rushing to her eyes and wiped them fiercely away.

"All right guys, good night," Charlie's voice said coming from the hallway. Claire turned over on her side so her back was facing the door and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

Charlie looked into the crib to see Aidan asleep. He kissed his head softly and then walked over to the bed. "Claire," he whispered. When she didn't move, Charlie knew she was asleep. He turned around and spotted his guitar. He smiled and picked it up. He wanted to play something for Claire's sleeping form, but he didn't know what. Suddenly, he thought of one. It represented how he was feeling and he knew that it would make Claire happy to hear it. He strummed on his guitar and started singing.

__

'Come stop your crying, it'll be alright,

Just take my hand, hold it tight,

I will protect you, from all around you,

I will be here don't you cry.

For one so small, you seem so strong,

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm,

This bond between us, can't be broken,

I will be here don't you cry.

'Cause you'll be in my heart,

Yes, you'll be in my heart,

From this day on, now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart,

No matter what they say,

You'll be here in my heart, always.

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain,

I know we're different, but deep inside us,

We're not that different at all.

And you'll be in my heart,

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forever more.

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?

We need each other, to have, to hold,

They'll see in time, I know.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong.

I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on.

They'll see in time, I know.

We'll show them together.

'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Believe me, you'll be in my heart.

I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more.

Oh, you'll be in my heart.

You'll be here in my heart,

No matter what they say.

I'll be here with you.

You'll be here in my heart,

I'll be there always...'

Charlie faded his voice out and looked down at Claire's sleeping form. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek. He placed his guitar down and climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and moved his mouth to her ear. "I love you Claire," he whispered.

Claire felt a tear run down her face and she smiled. She knew Charlie would be there for her now. She wasn't going to fear tomorrow. She smiled and snuggled into this sweet guys arms. "I love you Charlie," she whispered even softer. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Well, so far this was my favorite chapter to write. Here are the review responses.

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

Artoria- Thanks so much for your review. And yeah, I really liked the episode of 'Lost'. But I didn't like Charlie hanging there. :(.

****

Szhismine-Glad you like the story!

****

Signs Fan- Thanks, and you can thank 'Raised By Another' for the 'Catch A Falling Star' reference.

****

Ashlyn Alexis- Thanks for reading both my stories! I think every Dom fan felt pain when seeing him hanging from that tree. The reason I said it wasn't going to be on for three weeks is because I meant no **_new _**episodes. I knew there was going to be repeats. Sorry for the confusion. :)

Keep on R&R! Bloomy Angel


	4. Tis The Season

Okay, the next couple chapters are going to deal with Christmas. After all 'tis the season. Hey! That's the title chapter of this chapter! Enjoy! Merry Christmas!

Chapter Four: 'Tis The Season

A Week Later

"Claire, are you sure that Aidan will be fine with Jack and Kate?" Charlie asked as they walked out of Kate's apartment to go shopping.

"Charlie, he'll be fine. Come on, you trust Kate and Jack don't you?" Claire asked as Charlie took her hand.

"Yeah, of course, it's just..." Charlie said. Claire stopped and stood in front of him.

"I know," Claire replied. "It's just the fear of leaving him alone. We've been with him since the day he was born. You don't think I'm nervous and scared?"

"Yeah, I know you are," Charlie said. Claire leaned up and kissed him.

"Come on, we have to meet Liam and Karen in the mall," Claire said running to the car. Charlie smiled at her and followed her to the car.

"So, what should we get him?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I was thinking some cute clothes, those toys that help you learn and develop the mind. Oh and those Baby Einstein videos. I hear they are really good!" Claire rattled off.

"Whoa! That's a lot of stuff," Charlie replied.

"Well, we want the best for him don't we?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, but love, do we have enough money?" Charlie asked.

"Oh...I didn't think about that," Claire replied. She looked out the window. She remembered her job at Fish-N-Fry before she got pregnant and there she only made minimum wage. She didn't know how much Charlie made in Driveshaft, but it couldn't have been much since the band had its problems.

"But, I'm sure we can give Aidan a wonderful Christmas without all that stuff," Charlie said. Claire looked at him and smiled. Yeah, love would be a much better present then gifts and presents.

They arrived at the mall a few minutes later and went inside out of the heat to go Christmas shopping. They walked inside and saw Liam and Karen immediately. They decided to go shopping as couples and then split up.

Charlie and Claire walked to a baby store to look for things for Aidan. Charlie took up Claire's hand and held it as they walked. She noticed she had the hand that had the tape on it. Claire looked down at it and she noticed Charlie's fingers now spelled out 'LOVE'. Claire smiled as Charlie pulled her over to a display for baby clothes.

"This is cool, I like this outfit," Charlie said holding it up. Claire smiled and held it up to her.

"Yeah, I like this outfit," Claire said. They picked up a few more things and went to the check out. Charlie became interested in some of the baby toys while Claire paid.

"This is it for today ma'am," Claire said putting the toys and clothes on the counter. The clerk turned and it was Mrs. Littleton. "Mom."

"Claire, it's nice to see you today," Mrs. Littleton replied ringing the things up.

"Yeah, you too," Claire said looking over at Charlie playing with the little dump truck. She smiled. Mrs. Littleton followed her line of vision.

"So, that's your new boyfriend, huh?" Mrs. Littleton asked.

"Yeah, his name is Charlie, Charlie Pace," Claire said. "He's a great father for Aidan. And he loves me."

"What do you know about love?" Mrs. Littleton asked. "You should know, you're father left me, and Thomas left you. How do you not know he is going to leave you?"

"Because he's not. I trust him more than anything. Just could you finish?" Claire asked. Charlie then walked up.

"Claire! Claire! When Aidan gets bigger we have to buy him that dump truck. It's so cool!" Charlie said. Claire smiled and Charlie looked at the clerk.

"Oh, hi," he said recognizing Mrs. Littleton.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Charlie Pace. Charlie this is my mother Mary Littleton," Claire introduced. Charlie stuck his hand out for Mrs. Littleton to shake it.

"Nice to meet your Mrs. Littleton," Charlie said. Mrs. Littleton put her hand out and shook Charlie's hand lightly and without much grip. Once they were done, she wiped her hand on her pants as though Charlie's hands were dirty.

"Charmed I'm sure," Mrs. Littleton replied. Claire looked at them both.

"Well, we've got to go mom," Claire said. Mrs. Littleton nodded and handed the two bags over. Charlie took one and they walked out of the store.

"Wait!" Mrs. Littleton called. Charlie and Claire turned towards her. "How's the baby?"

"He's fine, his name is Aidan," Claire said. Mrs. Littleton nodded. Claire nodded and they walked out of the store.

An hour later, they met up with Liam and Kate again. "All right, Claire and I will go this way," Karen said.

"And Charlie and I will go the other," Liam said. Charlie hugged Claire and kissed her.

"I'll see you soon," Charlie said. Claire nodded and smiled.

"Come on lovebirds!" Liam said grabbing Charlie's shoulder. Charlie smiled and waved at Claire as they walked away. Claire did the same.

"Ah, young love. I miss it," Karen said.

"Yeah, but your married and you have a deeper kind of love," Claire said.

"Yeah, but I see how Charlie looks at you. I've never seen him love a girl as much as he loves you. He grew up on that island. He quit drugs, he fell in love, he's taken on so much responsibility. You've really changed him Claire," Karen explained.

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't help him quit drugs, I had nothing to do with that," Claire replied. Karen smiled at her.

"I think you did, by the way he talks, when he quit, he had you in mind," Karen explained.

"Oh, that was way before we even got together," Claire said. "And he thought of me? Even then?"

"Yeah, he really loves you Claire," Karen said. Claire smiled as they continued on their way.

"So Charlie, what are you getting Claire for Christmas?" Liam asked. Charlie shrugged.

"I don't really know yet. I mean, I don't know what she needs," Charlie said.

"Jewelry is always good," Liam said.

"Claire's not really a jewelry person," Charlie said. Then an idea rang in his head, but he didn't know if he should get it. He didn't know what Claire would say or do. She would accept it if she loved him as much as she said she did. He smiled and made his decision.

Meanwhile, Claire and Karen had left one store where they bought Charlie and Liam clothes for Christmas.

"I'm so glad Charlie is getting new clothes. We both need them," Claire said.

"Let's hope Charlie is buying you clothes. On the other hand, you wouldn't want Charlie buying clothes for you," Karen said. Claire laughed. They walked by one store and Claire looked in the windows. She gasped.

"Oh, we have to go in here! I know now what I want to buy Charlie for his big gift for Christmas!" Claire said.

So, what are Charlie and Claire getting for each other? Anyone want to take a guess?

****

REVIEW RESPONSES


	5. Oh What A Christmas

Thanks for all the reviews, now we're on to chapter five. This chapter focuses on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I just want to say a very Merry Christmas to everyone and hope you have a great one!

Chapter Five: Oh What A Christmas

Christmas Eve

"I cannot believe I'm going to be meeting Charlie's parents," Claire exclaimed as she helped Karen roll out dough for cookies.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Shawn and Beth are great. They are very understandable and warm. They should take a liking to you," Karen replied.

"I hope so, Charlie was going to tell them about Aidan and I on the way home," Claire stated.

"Don't worry so much. They are going to love both of you," Karen said. As if on cue, Aidan was heard crying from upstairs.

"Better go see what's wrong," Claire said wiping her hands on a towel. She ran up the stairs and to Aidan's crib. "What's wrong little one?" Aidan looked up at Claire as he screamed.

"Don't cry," Claire said. "Mommy's here." Claire picked him up and held him close to her chest and rocked him. She then looked at him. "Well, today you are going to meet your grandparents or whatever they're going to be to you." Claire was scared about intruding on Charlie's personal life, especially meeting his parents. Aidan whimpered softly and Claire smiled.

"Hello? Karen! Claire!" Liam's voice called from downstairs. Claire turned towards the door.

"Well, let's go," she said. She walked out the door and to the stairs. At the bottom of them, Karen and Megan were meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Pace. Claire saw Charlie at the bottom standing in a corner and he looked up and smiled at her and motioned for her to come down. Claire smiled uneasily and headed down the stairs.

"Mum, Dad," Charlie said getting their attention. Mr. and Mrs. Pace turned towards their son who had his arm draped around Claire. "This is Claire Littleton, my girlfriend, and our son, Aidan."

"It's so nice to meet you both," Claire replied. Mrs. Pace smiled at her.

"Oh my dear, it is so wonderful to meet you as well!" Mrs. Pace said hugging Claire. "Charlie has bragged about you the whole way home. And he spoke fondly of Aidan as well."

"Claire, I explained the whole situation to them and they are cool with it," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"That's great, I just didn't want to feel like I was intruding," Claire said.

"Oh not at all. We're just happy that Charlie has found love and quit using," Mr. Pace said. Mrs. Pace was looking at Aidan.

"Claire, may I hold him?" Mrs. Pace asked.

"Sure, yeah," Claire said handing him over. Mrs. Pace held the baby like it was one of her own and showered it with sweet sayings and kisses. Claire smiled at Charlie and he smiled back at her. He then took her hand and led her to the hallway.

"You made it through the worst part. Congratulations," Charlie said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, your parents are so sweet. And here I was freaking out for nothing," Claire said.

"No need to flip. They already love you and they already see Aidan as their own grandson," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"Thanks Charlie," Claire said getting deja vu. Charlie smiled.

"You're quite welcome," he said. Claire smiled and Charlie looked up. He looked back at Claire. "Mistletoe," he said. Claire smiled and they kissed.

Later...

Claire came down the stairs after putting Aidan down for the night. She wanted him to have a good nights sleep so he would be ready to open presents. Karen was fighting with Megan up in her room trying to get her to bed. Claire walked into the living room to see Mrs. Pace sitting at the piano playing Christmas carols.

Charlie and Liam were surrounding the piano and thinking of what songs to sing. Claire walked up and grabbed onto Charlie's hand.

"You want to sing some Christmas carols?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Claire said. They sang some songs together and then they all sat to talk. Claire went into the kitchen to get something to drink when she saw Mrs. Pace in there.

"Oh hi, Claire," she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Pace," Claire said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just cherishing the moment I have both my boys together again," Mrs. Pace replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad we were rescued," Claire said. Mrs. Pace sat at the table.

"Could you tell me about it?" Mrs. Pace asked. Claire joined her at the table.

"About being on the island?" Claire asked. Mrs. Pace nodded. Claire took a deep breath and started the story. She included almost everything, from the plane crash, water shortage, Charlie helping her through when she passed out and went into labor, the peanut butter, and Charlie just being there for her 100. Then Claire went through the horror stories, Charlie's addiction and withdrawal, when she had the nightmares and when her and Charlie were kidnapped by Ethan. Then she had to tell Mrs. Pace the worst story, when Charlie was hung. Claire remembered the day Charlie told her about it, how he couldn't remember anything, but Jack told him he was hanging in the tree. Mrs. Pace shed tears and Claire comforted her.

"Let's get off the topic of that horrible island. Tell me about yourself," Mrs. Pace replied. Claire smiled.

"My story is not better," Claire said. Mrs. Pace looked at her with pleading eyes. Claire took another breath and told her story. Mrs. Pace was shocked at how tough Claire's life had been.

"I'm so sorry my dear," Mrs. Pace said.

"I'm okay now. We're doing fine. I've found someone who loves me and that's Charlie. And I want you to know, I love him too," Claire said. Mrs. Pace smiled and gave Claire a hug.

The Next Morning

"Claire! Claire!" Charlie said shaking Claire awake. Claire's half-open eyes flew over to Charlie hovering over her.

"What?" she asked. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Get up silly, it's Christmas!" Charlie said. Claire smiled and sat up. Charlie kissed her. "Merry Christmas Claire."

"Merry Christmas Charlie," Claire said. He pulled her up out of bed and then raced over to pick Aidan up who was awake. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Why? Where are you going? Claire, it's Christmas!" Charlie said.

"I know, but it will still be Christmas when I get back from going pee," Claire said.

"Go to the loo later," Charlie said grabbing her hand.

"Charlie," she said laughing. He smiled and let her go. She went to the bathroom while Charlie went downstairs to join a screaming in delight Megan.

Claire joined everyone downstairs a few minutes later to see they were all waiting for her. She sat next to Charlie with Aidan in between them. They helped Aidan open all his gifts and opened one for him so he could play with it.

"Here's my gift to you," Charlie said. "You'll be getting your bigger gift later after dinner." Claire smirked.

"Well, here's your gifts, but you'll be getting your bigger gift after dinner as well," Claire said. Charlie pouted but then started opening his gifts.

Claire ripped open a gift and saw it was a jar of peanut butter. She laughed out loud and kissed Charlie. "This is great, thank you!" Everyone else looked at them weird except for Mrs. Pace who knew the joke.

"It's an inside joke," Charlie said opening his one gift. Soon they had all their gifts opened. Charlie had received clothes, CD's, and a bunch of little things from Claire. Claire got a CD from Charlie with her favorite songs on them, clothes (that actually fit), and a new journal for her to write in, plus a baby book to record Aidan's things in.

"And now, we have something for Charlie and Claire," Mr. Pace said. He reached under the tree and grabbed an envelope.

"We hope you like it," Mrs. Pace said. Mr. Pace handed the envelope to Charlie who looked at Claire and opened it. He looked at the papers inside and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Claire, they...they bought us an apartment!" Charlie said. Claire's eyes widened.

"What?! No way!" Claire said a smile playing on her face. Charlie let her see the title deeds and he looked at his parents.

"You didn't have to buy us this," Charlie said. His parents smiled at him.

"We wanted to. You and Claire have a family, and a family needs a house," Mr. Pace explained. Charlie smiled and hugged his parents.

"Thank you," he said. Claire hugged them as well.

"Thank you," she whispered to Mrs. Pace.

"Anytime," Mrs. Pace whispered back. Charlie and Claire looked at each other in smiles and hugged each other.

That night...

Claire sat out on the patio on the swing as the breeze blew through her hair. She then felt a blanket envelop her shoulders and Charlie sit next to her.

"You're going to get sick sitting out here in the cold," Charlie said wrapping an arm around her. Claire smiled.

"You're always taking care of me," Claire said. Charlie kissed her cheek.

"It's my job," he said. He looked at Claire looking at the sky. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah," she said looking at him. "The best one I've had in years. You?"

"Yeah, the best one I've had in years as well," he replied. "But, it's not over yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Claire asked looking into his eyes. Charlie sat up and looked at her.

"Claire, I just want you to know that whatever I said to you on the island, I meant that. I will always take care of you. I know you've been hurt in the past and I want to change that. I hope I'm in your future because I see you in mine as well as Aidan. I love you and I just want you to know that. You mean the world to me. I loved getting stranded on that island because I loved getting lost with you and I just wanted to know something," he said.

"What do you want to know?" Claire asked smiling at him. Charlie stood and then got on one knee in front of her. "Oh my God, Charlie!" she exclaimed in a breathless whisper.

"Claire, will you marry me?" Charlie asked opening the ring box. Claire felt tears rush to her eyes and her hand flew to her mouth. She tried to get the word out but it wouldn't come. She then sniffed and nodded and then it came, "yes." Charlie smiled and slid the ring on her finger.

He stood and pulled her up into a kiss. "I love you Claire," Charlie whispered.

"I love you too," Claire replied. They kissed again and then Claire pulled away. "Do you want your other gift now?"

"Sure," Charlie said. They walked up stairs and to their room. Claire went to the closet and then turned towards Charlie.

"Close your eyes," she directed. He smiled and closed his eyes. Claire pulled out her gift and put it in Charlie's hands. "Open them." Charlie opened them and yelled in joy.

"Claire! You didn't have to buy me a new guitar!" he exclaimed running his fingers over it.

"I know, but I wanted to," Claire said.

"Thank you," he said looking at her.

"You're quite welcome," she said. He leaned over and kissed her. Charlie looked at the stereo and got an idea.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," Claire said. Charlie put his guitar down and went to the stereo. He put in Claire's favorite songs CD and the first song started playing. He pulled Claire into his arms and they slowly danced.

__

'I've heard there was a secret chord,

That David played and it pleased the Lord,

But you don't really care for music do you?

It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,

The minor fall, the major lift,

The baffled King composing Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You're faith was strong, but you needed proof,

You saw her bathing on the roof,

Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you.

She tied you to a kitchen chair,

She broke your throne and she cut your hair,

And from your lips she drew the hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe I've been here before,  
I know this room, I've walked this floor,

I use to live alone before I knew you.

I've seen your flag on the marbled arch,

Love is not a victory march,

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you'd let me know,

What's real and going on below,

But now you never show it to me, do you?

And remember when I moved in you,

The Holy Dark was moving too,

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above,

And all I've ever learned from love,

Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you.

And it's not a cry you can hear at night,

It's not somebody who's seen the light,

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah'

Alright, this is my last update until after Christmas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really liked this chapter. Please read and review! I had a little trouble with the review responses last chapter. So sorry for those who reviewed and it didn't show up on Chapter Four. They will be in this one! Thanks so much! Merry Christmas!

Bloomy Angel

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

Lotr3-Hp3- Thanks for the review!

****

Randomly-lost- I'm glad you love the story! Thanks for the review!

****

Dom-Monaghan-Fan01- That is a coincidence. I just thought the song fit the moment. But I appreciate the review. Thanks so much!

****

Christina B- I'm glad you like the story! And I update a lot so keep on reading!

****

Ilovecherries123- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you love the story! More is headed this way!


	6. Moving Day

Wow, everyone seemed to love Chapter Five so much. So I decided to update as soon as I possibly could. So here we are with Chapter Six.

Chapter Six: Moving Day

Two weeks later

"Where do you want this box?" Charlie asked Claire as he walked in their new apartment with the first box of things to ever be set in the apartment.

"Just set it anywhere," Claire said. She had just hung up the phone trying to get a hold of Jack and Kate who were coming to help unpack. "Charlie, where's Aidan?"

"Oh, outside," Charlie said setting the box down.

"By himself!" Claire exclaimed. Charlie grabbed her as she ran by.

"No, he's with Liam," Charlie said. Claire hit his shoulder softly.

"Don't scare me like that, he's only seven months old!" Claire said. Charlie smiled and kissed her.

"So, do you like our new home?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect for right now," Claire said.

"What do you mean for right now?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it has three bedrooms. One for us, one for Aidan, and when we have another baby, one for him or her. But what if we want to have another child?" Claire asked.

"Well, then we'll move into a house," Charlie said. "But, let's not worry about that right now. We have plenty of time to have that life."

"You're right," Claire said. "We do need to focus on our wedding." Charlie groaned.

"Come on, we haven't planned anything," Claire said.

"Yeah I know," Charlie said.

"How about later, after everyone leaves?" Claire asked. Charlie nodded and ran to help Liam who was coming through the front door.

"Hello, I need help too!" Jack's voice called. Claire rushed to take one of the two boxes Jack was carrying.

"Hey Jack," Claire said.

"Hey Claire. Kate has Aidan, so don't worry about him," Jack said sitting the box down.

"Okay, thanks. How are you two?" Claire asked. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked jokingly. Claire laughed, she knew Jack and Kate were a couple, but they wouldn't say if they were or not.

"Fine, keep your secrets," Claire said. Jack laughed and walked back out to the truck.

"Hey Claire," Kate said coming in with Aidan. They hugged and they sat on the floor.

"You want to help me start unloading things from the boxes?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Kate said.

"Okay, first, I want to find Aidan's play pen and situate him in there before doing anything else," Claire said. She started going through the boxes marked with Aidan's name on the side.

"Hey, need any help?" Karen said walking in with Megan behind her.

"Yeah, can you two help me unpack things?" Claire asked.

"Sure, Megan play with your toys while Mummy, Aunt Claire, and Miss Kate unpack," Karen said.

"Okay," Megan said and sat next to the balcony door and played with her Barbie doll. Claire in the meantime found Aidan's playpen and set it up. She placed him in and the three women started unpacking things.

"So, have you and Charlie set a date yet?" Kate asked.

"Are you kidding, as soon as I mention something about the wedding, Charlie throws a fit. He does not want to sit and plan. But we are tonight, he sort of agreed," Claire said. Kate laughed.

"Well, whenever and wherever you guys plan it, I'm sure it will beautiful," Kate said.

"I want it to be beautiful," Claire said. "But not too fancy, you know?"

"Oh yeah, you and Charlie don't seem to be into that whole big fancy thing," Kate said Claire nodded.

"Something, just small and quaint. And a very small reception afterwards," Claire said. Kate nodded.

"How does Charlie feel about that?" Kate asked.

"I'm not really sure yet. All he really wants to do is to adopt Aidan and I really want him to adopt Aidan as well," Claire said. Kate smiled. "So, how are you and Jack?"

"Let's not get off topic here," Kate said putting things in the kitchen cabinet. Claire laughed. She would get it out of one of them someday, somehow.

Later that night…

"How is he?" Claire asked as Charlie came back out into the living room.

"He's good, went right to sleep," Charlie said sitting next to her.

"Alright, now it's time for some planning," Claire said. Charlie groaned. She looked up at him. "Do you want to get married?"

"Yes," Charlie said.

"Well, then we have to plan. I can't do this all by myself," Claire said. Charlie smiled and scooted down to the floor to sit next to her at the coffee table.

"All right, first, we should pick the date of the wedding," Claire said.

"The sooner, the better," Charlie said. Claire looked over the calendar she had on the table with her. Charlie looked over her shoulder and saw the perfect date. "Valentine's Day."

"What?" Claire asked.

"Let's get married on Valentine's Day," Charlie said.

"Charlie, that's only a month away. We don't have time," Claire said.

"Yeah, we'll make time. We can do it, I don't want the date to be any later," Charlie said. Claire sighed.

"Okay, we'll shoot for the 14th," Claire said. She wrote it down on her pad of paper. "You have to find tuxes, groomsmen and all that. And you have to help me with this one decision."

"What is it love?" Charlie asked.

"I don't want a huge wedding, something small. And nothing too fancy, what do you think?" Claire asked.

Charlie smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. And this way, because we're getting married in a month, it won't take as much time."

"Great, my biggest decision is finding my dress. I've already picked out who I wanted as my maid of honor," Claire said.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"Kate, she's been my only friend for such a long time, since we've crashed. And I want her in my wedding. Karen can be my other bridesmaid and I think that will be it for my side of the wedding party," Claire explained.

"Well, then I'll just have Liam as my best man and Jack as my other groomsman. Keeping the simple theme," Charlie said.

"Okay," Claire said. "There's still so much to do and in so little time to do it in." Charlie groaned and Claire elbowed him.

……

Okay, I know the chapter was lame. I couldn't really think of anything to write. Just a gap filler until the wedding which is in two chapters.

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

MusicMonkey88- Thanks for all three of your reviews. I'm glad you like my story so much. I read your story Lost In Your Eyes and that was really good! About Claire's son's name it is pronounced…Aidan like Aid-in. It's an Irish name and I thought it sounded pretty.

****

Dom-Monaghan-Fan01- I'm glad I've made you a happy person because Charlie proposed. I hope you like the wedding, which is coming up soon.

****

Tari- Thanks so much. Although, I'm not sure how I'm a great actor, maybe writer but not actor. J Thanks though. I'm glad you like the story.

****

Skater- Don't worry, I'm updating as fast as I can. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.


	7. Planning A Life

Here is the long awaited chapter 7 of 'Better Than Paradise'. I'm thankful for all that have reviewed this story. Did everybody watch the repeat of Confidence Man last night and see peanut butter? LOL. :)

Chapter Seven: Planning A Life

The month went by slow for Charlie and Claire who were trying to find jobs as well as plan a wedding within a month and a half.

"We're running behind on our bills," Claire said to Karen on the phone.

"You and Charlie can't seem to find any job?" Karen asked.

"No, do you know of anything that's open?" Claire asked.

"Well, actually I do," Karen said. "Come work in my book shop."

"And get paid minimum wage?" Claire asked.

"Not if I make you assistant manager," Karen said. Claire almost dropped the phone.

"Are you serious, you'd let me have that job?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, it's great too. We have a lot of business so it won't be like you'll be getting minimum wage or anything like that," Karen said.

"Thanks Karen, you are the greatest!" Claire replied.

"You're welcome, now you just have to hope Charlie will find a job," Karen said. "If not, Liam and I will help pay your bills."

"Oh no, Karen you and Liam have to worry about your own bills and Megan's needs," Claire explained.

"And you don't have to worry about Aidan's?" Karen asked. "We'd be more than happy to help you."

"Thanks, I'll talk to Charlie and we'll considerate," Claire said. She heard the door open and she knew Charlie was home.

"Alright, I'll let you go," Karen said.

"Bye," Claire said and hung up. Just as she placed the phone down Charlie kissed her cheek.

"I'm home," he whispered in her ear.

"I noticed," Claire said turning to face him. They kissed and then Claire pulled apart.

"Claire, I have great news," Charlie said as she walked to Aidan's room to check on him.

"What is it?" she asked picking Aidan up out of his crib.

"I found a job today," Charlie said. Claire turned and smiled she hugged him.

"That's great, where?" she asked.

"With Liam, I'll be working with him giving reviews of new albums that come out," Charlie explained taking Aidan from Claire.

"So, you'll be a music critic?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said tickling Aidan's feet and giving him kisses.

"Well, I got a job too," Claire said walking out of the room. Charlie followed her.

"Where?" he asked.

"At Karen's book shop. I'll be the assistant manager," Claire explained. "Karen says it pays good." Charlie kissed her forehead.

"That's wonderful, we're actually doing what we wanted," Charlie said sitting down on the couch. Claire sat next to him.

"And what's that?" Claire asked.

"Well, getting married, having children, finding jobs, and spending the rest of our lives together," Charlie said. Claire smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Did you know from the moment I saw you on the island something told me you were going to be the one to be my ultimate friend for life?" Claire asked.

"The day I helped you with your suitcase?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded.

"But I didn't know that I would fall in love with you or anything like that," Claire replied.

"I did," Charlie said.

Claire sat up and looked at him. "When?"

"When, I saw you pass out on the beach and I took care of you when we had no water. I had a feeling I was going to fall in love with you. I didn't believe it until I realized I already was, when you went into false labor with Aidan, the day we were kidnapped," Charlie explained. Claire smiled at him.

"Oh, Charlie," Claire said and smiled. Charlie smiled back and kissed her.

A few days later...

"Okay guys what do you think?" Claire asked coming out of the dressing room. Her, Karen, and Kate were at a dress shop trying on wedding dresses for the big day.

"Too fancy," Kate said. Claire looked at her reflection and nodded.

"Yeah, too much frill," Claire said. Karen handed her the next one.

"How many more are you going to try on?" Karen asked.

"As many as I want to or until I find the perfect dress," Claire said. She just wanted a nice dress; one she knew Charlie would love her in. Kate and Karen were done, and so was Megan who was going to be the flower girl.

"Okay, here's this one," Claire said coming out. Kate and Karen gasped.

"It's gorgeous," Kate said. "Charlie will love you in that."

"You might even make him pass out," Karen said. They laughed and Claire looked herself over in the mirror. The gown was spaghetti strapped. It was sort of fanned out at the waist and dropped straight to the floor. The upper part held snug to her body and she knew it would make Charlie drool with anticipation for that night. It was a creamy white color and Claire smiled. This was the dress.

"You guys are absolutely right, this is it!" Claire said. The girls squealed in delightment until Claire heard a voice.

"Claire?" Claire turned to see her mom standing there.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"I was walking by and I saw you in here trying on a wedding dress," Mrs. Littleton said. "So I came in."

"Oh, yes I am getting married," Claire said. "To Charlie."

"That man I saw you with at the mall?" Mrs. Littleton asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Claire said.

"How come I didn't get an invitation?" Mrs. Littleton asked.

"They're in the mail," Claire said.

"Well, you look lovely," Mrs. Littleton said. Claire smiled.

"Thank you," Claire said.

"Although, I must admit, I don't like the appearance of your fiancé," Mrs. Littleton said. Claire's smiled dropped. "Tell him to get a haircut and shave."

"That's not my decision, and besides I like him just the way he is," Claire said. Mrs. Littleton rolled her eyes.

"Figures," she said. "Bye Claire."

"Bye mom," Claire said. Mrs. Littleton turned on her heel and left. Claire sighed.

"Well, let's look for some veils," she said and walked off leaving Kate and Karen there at the front of the shop. They walked over to Claire and grabbed her.

"What?" Claire asked.

"That was your mom?" Kate asked. Claire nodded.

"Damn, what has she got up her ass?" Kate asked. Claire shrugged.

"Has she always been this way?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, as long as I can remember. I don't know how my dad put up with it for so long. I guess that's why he left," Claire said.

"Has Charlie met her?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, as you can see she doesn't like him," Claire said.

"Sorry," Karen said.

"Not your fault, now let's look for the veil to go with this gown," Claire said. Kate and Karen looked at each other and followed Claire.

All right, the next chapter is going to be the wedding! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try to get chapter eight out before I go back to school on Monday. I probably will get it out.

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

Eaglechic32- Thanks so much. I try to make the characters the way they are on the show. I didn't think I was doing so well, but your review made me see I am. Thanks!

****

Dom-Monaghan-Fan01- No, it's okay to incorporate that quote in this story. I say it at every wedding! Drinks all around! Wedding is in next chapter!

****

MusicMonkey88- Thanks for the praise. I'm excited for the wedding too! As for the wedding night, that will be chapter nine!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	8. The Rock God and His Bride

Now, is the moment we've all been waiting for! The wedding of Charlie and Claire! I don't want to keep you all waiting so here it is!

Chapter Eight: The Rock God and His Bride

Valentine's Day

Claire opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She thought about the day ahead of her and then it was upon her, it was her wedding day. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was 9:30, her and Charlie would be getting married at 2:00.

Claire got up and walked into Aidan's room next door. She peered into his crib to see him sleeping soundly. She smiled and covered him up more and then walked out into the living room. Kate and Karen were up and moving around making breakfast.

"How long have you guys been up?" Claire asked sitting at the table.

"Well, I just got up," Kate said.

"I've been up since 7," Karen said. Claire looked at her.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Nerves," Karen said. "I'm like this before any big event."

"Did you sleep well?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, pretty good. I'm okay right now, but later I don't know how I'm going to feel," Claire said.

"Anxious, nervous, mostly," Karen said sipping her coffee. Claire smiled unsurely. "Don't worry, you are going to be okay."

Claire nodded. "How do you think Charlie is?"

"Probably freaking out, but he'll be okay too," Karen said.

Meanwhile...

"So Charlie, you nervous?" Liam asked.

"Not so much, I just want to see Claire in her dress," Charlie said rubbing his hands together with his mind in the clouds.

"Snap out of it, you will. That's the biggest part, she's the last person to come in, you'll be dying with anticipation, about that, about tonight," Liam said.

"Yeah, and thanks for watching Aidan tonight so Claire and I can be alone," Charlie said.

"No problem, I still can't believe you and Claire aren't going on a honeymoon," Liam said.

"Well, she's a little scared to fly right now," Charlie said. Liam laughed. Charlie shot him a look and took a sip of his orange juice.

Later...

"How do you want your hair done?" Kate asked as Claire sat in front of her.

"Hmm, how about halfway pulled back, out of my face. That's the way Charlie loves it, he says he can't see my pretty eyes when I leave it down," Claire said smiling at the comment. Kate nodded and fixed Claire's hair.

"So you excited about tonight?" Kate asked. Claire smiled.

"Excited, and nervous," Claire said.

"Why nervous? It's not like you haven't done it before," Kate said jokingly.

"I know, it's just the nervousness of the first time with someone new. I mean Charlie and I have been together for eight months now and we haven't done anything really sexual," Claire said. Kate nodded.

"Well, you are done," Kate said. Claire looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "You look beautiful already."

"Thanks Kate," Claire said. She hopped off the stool and went to grab her make-up bag.

Meanwhile...

Charlie sat at the dining room table with tape and a marker. He ripped off 'LOVE' written on his hand to replace the tape so it looked cleaner. He rewrote it and looked at it.

"You're going to wear that?" Liam asked from behind him.

"Yeah, Claire won't mind. She has no problem with it and my ring fits over it, I already checked," Charlie said.

"Yeah well lover boy it's time to get dressed," Liam said. Charlie got up and Liam ruffled his hair.

"You wanker," Charlie said and rushed into the bathroom before Liam could catch him.

An hour later...

"Well, how do I look?" Claire asked stepping out of the bedroom in her dress. Kate and Karen smiled.

"You look beautiful!" Karen said.

"Charlie is not going to know what hit him!" Kate replied.

"How do we look?" Kate asked as her and Karen stood next to each other.

"Beautiful, Liam is going to love you Karen and Jack is going to love you Kate," Claire said. Kate laughed it off. "And Megan, you look beautiful too."

"Thank you Aunt Claire," She said swinging her basket around. Karen came over and linked her arm through Claire's.

"Are you ready to go and become Mrs. Pace?" Karen asked. Kate stood next to her with Aidan in her arms. He was dressed in a cute little outfit.

"As ready as I can ever be," Claire said. They all smiled and walked out to the car.

At the church...

Charlie paced the floor while looking at the clock every five seconds. Liam and Jack were losing their patience with him.

"Charlie, come on. It's only 1:30, sit down!" Jack said. Liam grabbed him and sat him the chair.

"Calm down," Liam said.

"Guys, I'm nervous! I can't help it! What if Claire says no at the last minute, what if she goes back to the idea that I won't be able to keep her safe?" Charlie asked. Jack covered his mouth.

"Just sit and breathe, you need to settle," Liam said. Charlie closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the wall. He then sat back up.

"What if she leaves and takes Aidan I never see her again?" Charlie said. Liam and Jack groaned.

A half-hour later, Claire, Kate, Karen, and Megan stood at the entrance to the hall of the church.

"This is it Claire, no backing out now," Karen said. Claire smiled nervously.

"I'm scared," Claire said. The girls laughed.

"It's okay, when I talked to Jack he said Charlie was just as scared," Kate said patting Claire's shoulder.

"Claire." Claire turned to see her mother standing there.

"Mom, you came?" Claire asked surprised.

"Yes, I wanted to see you get married, even though I don't agree with it. But you're my only child and I want to see your wedding," Mrs. Littleton said. Claire smiled and nodded. Mrs. Littleton smiled and went to sit down. A few seconds later, the doors opened and Claire's breath caught in her throat. This was it.

Karen walked down the aisle first followed by Kate. Megan went next and threw her flowers all over the place. Claire took a deep breath and as the music changed she walked forward.

She could see Charlie standing at the altar smiling and being really giddy. Claire smiled at him and knew this was right.

Charlie saw Claire walk down the aisle and he thought she was really beautiful. But he felt bad because she was alone; no one was walking her down the aisle. He wanted to go down there and walk with her but that wouldn't be right. Claire came up next to him then and he smiled as he took her hand. The minister began the ceremony.

"Friends, family, and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Charles Shawn Pace and Claire Rebecca Littleton. May their lives be blessed by this marriage and have love throughout it. Now Charlie, if you could repeat after me," the minister said.

Charlie took a deep breath and repeated, "I Charlie, do solemnly swear, to take you Claire as my wife, to honor and cherish you all the days of my life."

"I Claire, do solemnly swear, to take you Charlie as my husband, to honor and cherish you all the days of my life," Claire said. Charlie smiled at her and then looked at the people in the crowd and looked at his mother who was holding Aidan. His son.

"Charlie, do you take Claire as your wife, to love her, keep her safe, and watch over her the rest of your life?" the minister asked. Charlie smiled knowing he made that promise long ago.

"I do," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"Claire, do you take Charlie as your husband, to love him, keep him safe, and watch over him the rest of your life?" the minister asked.

"I do," Claire said. The minister held his hand out and received the rings from Liam and Kate. He handed Charlie Claire's. Claire held out her hand and Charlie slipped Claire's ring carefully onto her finger.

Claire received Charlie's and placed it on his finger very carefully over the 'O' on his finger. They smiled and then the minister said a prayer. Afterwards, Claire lifted her head back up and knew what time it was.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," he said. "Charlie, you may kiss the bride." Charlie smiled and grabbed Claire in his arms and kissed her romantically on the lips. Claire flew her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They then pulled apart. Kate handed Claire her bouquet and they turned towards the congregation.

"I know announce to everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Pace," The minister said. Everyone clapped as they stepped off the altar. They walked to the front of the congregation and stopped in front of Mr. and Mrs. Pace and Charlie picked up Aidan and then linked his arm through Claire's and they continued their walk back down the aisle.

They stepped out of the hall and Charlie wrapped an arm around Claire and kissed her.

"I love you Mr. Pace," Claire said looking into his blue-green eyes. Charlie kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mrs. Pace," he said. She laughed and they kissed again.

YAY!! (throws birdseed). That was beautiful (tear)! I want to thank you all in coming to watch the wedding of our favorite couple. Exciting and scary things coming up in future chapters. Hope you all will enjoy the rest of the story!

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Badgrammar4eva-** Thanks for both of your reviews. I like to think of the story as fluffy, like cotton candy. And I'm glad you like the name Aidan. I use that name a lot in stories.

**MusicMonkey88-** Hmm, Charlie not wanting to take it off sounds a little strange, but an idea for the next chapter. ;). Thanks so much for the review!

**Dom-Monaghan-Fan01-** I don't know if Mrs. Littleton is ever going to pull that stick out of her butt. Hope you enjoyed the wedding! I sure did! Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	9. Here's To The Night

Aw, wasn't that a beautiful wedding? I had so much fun! This may be my only update this week! I've been busy doing a project in one of my classes this week. But don't worry, I will update more frequently when I get home from taking my exams the last week of January. But I will try to update once a week until then. This chapter is rated for sexual references and innuendo.

Chapter Nine: Here's to the Night

The reception had turned out the way Charlie and Claire wanted, perfect. They shared their first dance to 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phil Collins. The lights were turned down low for that dance and they shared kisses and Charlie sung the words in her ear. The whole night was magical.

Claire and Charlie danced with everyone and anyone under the sun. The survivors of the crash, Liam, Karen, Charlie's parents, and anyone else including Aidan. Liam gave his best man speech, which brought Claire to tears at the words he said.

Claire threw her bouquet to which Kate caught it. Charlie pulled Claire's garter off slowly and with ease and threw it while pulling Claire in for a kiss. Liam who was holding Aidan up caught it around Aidan's wrist much to Claire's dismay.

When the cake was cut, Charlie and Claire went full force on throwing the cake into each other's face that they both fell to the floor.

They shared their last dance of the night to 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden.

"I can't wait to get home," Charlie said. Claire giggled.

"The end to a perfect night?" Claire asked. Charlie kissed her to signify 'yes.'

After everyone had left it was 10:00. Claire and Charlie gave their kisses to Aidan who was being left with Liam and Karen and hightailed it out of there.

"Charlie! Slow down!" Claire said noticing Charlie was going almost 15 miles an hour over the speed limit.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" Charlie said. Claire laughed and ignored Charlie as he drove to fast for comfort.

They arrived at home a few minutes later and Charlie skidded to a halt in front of the house. He opened the door and raced around to Claire's door. She was just opening it when Charlie grabbed it and swung it open.

"Charlie!" Claire yelled. Charlie laughed and pulled her out of the car. He slammed the door closed and grabbed her hand. They ran up to the front door and Charlie unlocked it.

They started to go in but Charlie stopped. "What?" Claire asked.

"It's tradition," he said and picked her up in his arms. She smiled as he carried her over the threshold of their apartment. He then set her down and closed the door. Charlie then turned back to Claire and kissed her hungrily.

"Wait, can you help me take my veil off?" Claire asked. Charlie nodded and helped her get it off. He then kissed her again and lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their room.

"Don't drop me!" Claire said as Charlie ran to the bed. He placed her down and kicked his shoes off. Claire smiled and pulled her shoes off and threw them aside.

As she turned around, Charlie tackled her with kisses and laid her down. His jacket was vacated on the floor along with his tie and vest.

"Charlie," Claire said pulling away.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't rip my dress okay?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed the zipper in the back. Claire felt Charlie push her dress down her shoulders.

She then made her move and took Charlie's shirt off and then moved to his pants. Charlie started kissing her and laid her back onto the bed. Claire looked at Charlie and realized she was going to make love to the only man she ever really loved.

"Charlie," she said. He looked at her. "I love you."

Charlie smiled and kissed her. "I love you too." Claire smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

The next morning…

Charlie turned over to see Claire sleeping soundly next to him. Her blonde hair all in her face and her heavy breathing. Charlie moved over to her and swept her hair out of her face. He kissed her cheek tenderly and just looked at her. He thought about how much he loved her and how he wanted to be with her always.

Claire aroused and looked around. She felt someone looking at her and she smiled. She knew it was Charlie, her husband. That sounded so weird to her. She turned over and saw him lying there staring.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Did you have fun?" Claire asked.

"More than you know," Charlie said. Claire giggled. "You?"

"Yeah, but anytime I get to spend with you is heaven for me," she replied.

"What do you think Aidan is doing?" Claire asked.

"Sleeping most likely," Charlie said. They laid there in silence for a few minutes until Claire thought of something.

"Charlie, do you want more kids?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, do you?" he asked.

"Of course, I want two more. You?" she asked curious.

"As many as you want," Charlie said. "Maybe we could get started on making our next one."

"Charlie," Claire said. He laughed and kissed her softly. Claire then remembered something.

"I've got a present for you," she said.

"A present? For what?" Charlie asked.

"Because you're the greatest husband and father ever," Claire said sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"Getting your present. I'll be right back," Claire said getting her robe on. She walked out into the living room and grabbed some papers of the desk and went back to the room. She sat back on the bed next to Charlie.

"What are these?" he asked looking at the papers.

"Read them," Claire said grabbing a pen from the drawer in her nightstand.

Claire watched as Charlie read the papers carefully. First, his face was confusion, then, his face presented this huge smile and he looked up at her.

"Adoption papers," Charlie said. Claire nodded.

"Aidan Littleton is about to become Aidan Pace," Claire said handing him the pen. Charlie smiled and took the pen graciously.

"I'll just sign on the dotted line here," he said. Charlie signed his signature and put the pen down.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Claire said. Charlie smiled and tackled Claire with kisses.

……

Aw, so what did everyone think of the wedding night together? And to top it all off, Charlie has a son now! Yay! I'm glad you all enjoyed the wedding! Thanks for the reviews. What did everyone think of Lost this week? Poor Charlie, that's all I'm saying.

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

****

Harper's Pixie- Thanks for the review! Yes, exciting and scary things coming up! And more is coming!

****

Dom-Monaghan-Fan01- Beautiful toast! Yes, I know, I almost wanted to cry too. But I kept my self-control. Thanks for the review!

****

MusicMonkey88- Thank you, very much! Your dress is very beautiful. I hope I pleased you in letting them have sex. :). Thanks for the review!

****

Lotr3-Hp3- Thanks for saying it was beautiful. Hope this chapter tickled your fancy. Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	10. Break In

Wasn't the wedding night beautiful? LOL, you have to admit, Charlie was great! Anyone watch the People's Choice Awards last night? Anyone as upset as I was? :(. LOST did not win either award! But still, I loved the scene they showed, peanut butter! And with that, here's chapter 10!

Chapter Ten: Break In

Two weeks later

Claire was home alone one Saturday with Aidan. She was determined to get the house cleaned while Charlie was out with Liam at a press conference for a new CD. She just couldn't seem to get it cleaned when Charlie was home; he seemed to get it dirtier.

She placed Aidan in his playpen in the living room as she started cleaning. She turned the radio on and began cleaning.

The weather was cloudy and rainy a day and Claire was still getting use to after being on the sunny island.

Claire was just putting the vacuum cleaner away when the phone rang. She walked over to the caller id to see who it was. The screen read Phillips, Thomas.

"Thomas? Why would he be calling?" Claire asked. She rolled her eyes and ignored the phone. She was in no mood to talk to that bastard. After what he did to her and Aidan, she wouldn't give him the time of day.

Claire turned to Aidan to see him sitting in his playpen playing with his teddy bear. She watched as he fingered the picture of her and Charlie they had put in his pen. She smiled, Charlie was his dad now, and she pushed Thomas out of her mind and turned back to cleaning.

Twenty minutes later the phone rang again, Claire walked back over to see the number was Charlie's number.

"Yes," she said picking up the phone.

"Hey beautiful, I'm on my way home, you want something to eat?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, can you pick up Subway (do they have Subways in Australia?)?" Claire asked.

"Of course, I'll be home soon," Charlie said.

"Okay, I love you," Claire said.

"I love you too," Charlie said. Claire smiled and hung up.

Claire finished cleaning up the living room and started dancing to the music. She started singing along and turned towards Aidan. He was sitting in the playpen bouncing along to the music. His teddy bear hanging from his mouth. He was giggling and laughing at Claire.

Claire laughed at Aidan. "How dare you laugh at mommy!" Claire said smiling.

Aidan giggled and squealed. Claire walked over to him and picked him up. "Let's dance and then when daddy gets home we can dance with him."

Claire started swaying to the music with Aidan and singing to him. She stayed that way for a few minutes until Charlie came in.

Charlie smiled at the two of them and placed the food down. He went over to the two of them and wrapped his arms around Claire.

"Dancing without me?" he asked like a lost little puppy. Claire smiled and wrapped one arm around him.

Charlie leaned down and kissed her. "How are you?"

"Good, how was the conference?" Claire asked.

"Boring, especially since I realized I could be having a better time at home with you two," he said kissing Aidan's forehead.

"Thanks, but we did nothing but clean, you probably wouldn't have had much fun," Claire said.

"I always have fun when I'm with you," Charlie said taking Aidan from Claire. "Let's eat."

Later that night…

Charlie and Claire were fast asleep in bed later that night. The rainy day had made the night cool and foggy so the heat was up in the apartment. A crisp cold rattle broke the warm heat.

The rattle made Charlie lean up a little. He was awake now after hearing something in the apartment. He sat up and looked at Claire. She was still asleep so he kissed her cheek softly and got out of bed. He went to his closet and pulled out his old guitar to use as a weapon.

Then, the sound of glass breaking shattered through the apartment and Claire sat up in bed.

"Charlie! What was that?" Claire asked in a loud whisper. He shrugged and started to walk out into the hallway. Claire followed closely behind him.

"We should go get Aidan," Charlie said. They walked to Aidan's room and out of the corner of her eye, Claire saw someone run by.

"Charlie, someone's in the living room!" she whispered in his ear.

"Okay, you get Aidan, meet me in the living room," Charlie said. She nodded and kissed him as to say be safe. He walked off and Claire rushed into Aidan's room and picked her sleeping bundle of a baby in her arms and raced to the living room.

Charlie was standing in the lighted room looking at their broken glass door leading to their balcony.

"I'm calling the police," Claire said.

"I'm going to check the rest of the place," Charlie said getting ready to walk down the hallway.

"No, don't that person could still be down there," Claire said grabbing his arm.

"I'll be fine love," he said and pulled away. Claire picked up the phone with her shaking hand and held Aidan in her other arm.

Charlie came back down the hallway and took Aidan from Claire's arms. He saw her scared face and put an arm around her as she talked to the police. He hadn't seen her this scared in a long time. He kissed her head and then kissed Aidan's as she hung up.

"Are they coming?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, no one down there?" Claire asked.

"No, let's sit down while we wait," Charlie said. Claire nodded and they sat on the couch waiting for the police to come to investigate.

……

Okay, so who would break in the Pace's apartment? Who would do such a thing? Anyway, hopefully those answers will be cleared up in the next chapter. On with the review responses.

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

****

MusicMonkey88- Thank you so much! I know, I had thought about Charlie doing some of that stuff like running into things but I didn't want either of them to get hurt :). I'm glad you liked it. Yeah! Lost was great! Poor Charlie crying! I felt so bad for him! Thanks for the review!

****

Dom-Monaghan-Fan01- Yeah, it did leave some questions open that didn't need to be, but it was still good. Thanks, Savage Garden is one of my favorites too! I especially love 'Truly, Madly, Deeply'. That's my favorite song! Thanks for the review!

****

Skater- Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!

****

Lotr3-Hp3- Yeah, I wanted to make the adoption scene sweet and fluffy, I think I achieved that! I'm glad it tickled your fancy! Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	11. Kidnapped

A lot of guesses as to who broke in, they were very good. You will find out who breaks in, in this chapter. I don't want to keep you guys waiting so here is chapter 11.

Chapter Eleven: Kidnapped

"Well, it looks like everything is okay," the police officer said to Charlie.

"Are you sure? I mean, my wife is really freaked out, is that normal?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, she's just been through a traumatic experience Mr. Pace, it's perfectly normal," he said.

_'Little do you know,'_ Charlie thought.

"We fixed the window for you, you should just get some sleep. We'll take care of it from here," the officer said.

"Okay, thank you," Charlie said shaking his hand.

"Take care," the officer said and him and his crew were out the door. Charlie locked the door and turned the lights out. He took one look at the balcony door and went back to the bedroom.

Claire was sitting on the bed nursing Aidan. Charlie walked over and sat next to her.

"Why did someone do this to us?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, there are some pretty sick loonies out there," Charlie said. Claire looked down. "Don't worry, it's all going to be okay."

"How do you know whoever this was won't break in again?" Claire asked.

"I don't but you have to think optimistically," Charlie said. Claire nodded. Charlie put his arm around her.

"Do you think you could move Aidan's crib in here?" Claire asked. "I just don't feel safe leaving him alone tonight."

"Yeah, I'll go get it, you stay put," Charlie said. Claire laughed.

"Where am I going to go?" she asked looking down at Aidan nursing. Charlie smiled and went to get the crib. He came back a few minutes later and placed it next to Claire's side of the bed. He climbed back into bed and stroked Claire's hair as she sat there and fed Aidan.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, do you want to do something?" he asked.

"Like what?" she asked covering back up. Charlie took Aidan from her.

"Like, take this little one to the park for a walk. It's suppose to be sunny tomorrow," he said kissing Aidan's head and placing him in the crib.

"That sounds like a good idea," Claire said. "It will help us get our minds off the break in." Charlie climbed into bed next to Claire and pulled her down next to him.

"I'm holding you extra close tonight," Charlie said.

"And you're telling me not to be scared," Claire said sarcastically. Charlie rolled his eyes and kissed Claire.

"Good night love," he said.

"Good night," she said. Charlie pulled Claire close and didn't take his arm from around her the whole night.

The next day...

Charlie and Claire walked to Cobalt Park with Aidan in his stroller. Claire was pushing Aidan while Charlie had his arm around her waist. They walked for a little before they stopped for a break and Charlie got them ice cream.

"Don't give Aidan any," Claire said.

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"He's too young," Claire said.

"But he feels left out," Charlie said. He put his finger in the ice cream and let Aidan suck on his finger.

"Charlie Pace!" Claire said taking a napkin and wiping the ice cream running down Aidan's chin off. Charlie laughed and Aidan licked his lips and giggled.

"Come on he likes it and it's just vanilla!" Charlie said.

"Please don't get our son strung out on sugar today," Claire said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who lets him eat peanut butter off my finger!" Charlie said accusingly.

"Peanut butter is nutritious compared to ice cream," Claire said. Charlie smirked and licked his ice cream cone. Charlie watched Claire licking hers and smirked.

"You know, you doing that is turning me on," Charlie whispered.

"Charlie, you are so horny," Claire said pushing him. He laughed and placed his arm around her.

"Claire?" a voice said. Claire turned to look behind them and saw...Thomas.

"Thomas, what are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"Taking a walk," Thomas said. "You?"

"Well," Claire said looking at Charlie.

"We're on a family outing," Charlie said.

"Oh right, I forgot, you took over taking care of my son," Thomas said.

"He isn't your son anymore, he's legally my son now," Charlie said.

"Really, you think you can just take him from me?" Thomas said.

"Well at least I care about him and love him, unlike you do," Charlie said. Claire saw that Charlie's fists were tightening at his sides. She held onto his hand.

"Charlie," Claire said. "Don't do this please." Charlie looked down at Claire and saw the hurt in her eyes that he was getting ready to start a fight with her ex.

"We don't need to deal with this. Claire, let's go home," Charlie said.

"Gladly," Claire said. They packed up Aidan's things and headed home.

Later...

"I can't believe we had to deal with that bastard today!" Charlie said as him and Claire were getting ready for bed.

"Charlie, there was nothing we could do about it," Claire said washing her face. "You know as well as I do that he lives here in Sydney."

"I know but Sydney is a big city, so I just figured we wouldn't see him," Charlie said getting into bed. Claire came out and looked into the hallway. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Aidan. Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Claire asked getting next to Charlie.

"He'll be fine Claire, promise," Charlie said. Claire nodded and Charlie kissed her.

"Now, let's get back to what we were talking about in the park today," Charlie said kissing her neck.

"Charlie," Claire said softly giggling. She pulled Charlie down on top of her and kissed him as she turned out the light.

The middle of the night...

Charlie and Claire had finally fallen asleep after their little rendezvous around 1:00. It was now 2:45 and a dark shadow loomed the apartment. Slowly, a figure moved across the dark living room and down the hallway.

It peered into Charlie and Claire's bedroom to see them asleep. Good, he thought. He walked to Aidan's room and peered in. He walked over to the crib and slowly lifted the small child out of it. He left a note in it's place he then rushed back out the way he came only breaking more of the window which triggered Claire to wake up.

"Charlie," Claire said nudging him. He groaned in protest. "Charlie, wake up! I heard a noise!"

"What?" he asked half asleep. He saw the terror in Claire's eyes and sat up. "Did someone break in again?"

"I don't know, I have to go check on Aidan," Claire said standing and putting her robe on. Charlie got up and quickly got dressed. They walked out again and went to Aidan's room. Once they saw it was clear, Claire went in by herself and Charlie went to inspect the rest of the place.

Charlie turned the lights on and noticed the balcony window was broken again, but what he heard next was sheer terror.

"Charlie!" Claire screamed. Charlie bolted to Aidan's room to see Claire on the floor in tears. He bent down next to her and steadied her balance.

"What happen? Where's Aidan?" Charlie asked.

"He's gone, someone took him!" Claire said through tears. She pointed desperately to Aidan's crib. Charlie stood and looked in, Aidan was gone. The person had left everything, his teddy bear and blankets, just Aidan was gone. Charlie picked up the note in the crib. It read...

_If you ever want to see my son again I suggest that you and what's his face get your acts together. No one steals my son against my wishes. You should have given him up when you had the chance Claire. Hope you and your "husband" have a wonderful life together, without Aidan._

Thomas

"Claire," Charlie said anger boiling up inside of him. "Read this." Claire looked up, Charlie's voice was firm, anger filled it, and sadness was hidden within it. Claire took the note and read it. Her breathing started coming in rasping gasps and she broke down in tears.

"Thomas you bastard!" she screamed. Charlie ran back to the bedroom and came back with a knife that Locke had given to him when they were rescued, sort of a souvenir.

"Charlie, where are you going?" Claire asked.

"To kill the bastard!" Charlie said. Claire rushed after him and grabbed him.

"No! Don't go! We need to think of this rationally, we can't go just kill him!" Claire said.

"Whose side are you on?!" Charlie said. Claire let out a sob and cried. Charlie cursed himself for saying that, he never talked to Claire like that.

"Love, I'm so sorry, I just feel...so angry and upset. He could be hurting our son," Charlie said. Claire nodded.

"How do you think I feel?" Claire asked sitting on the floor. Charlie sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed against his chest.

"We'll find him Claire, if I have to tear apart the city of Sydney I'll find him," Charlie said running his hand through her soft hair. He kissed the top of her head.

_'Yeah, I'll find him and then I'll kill his ass,' _Charlie thought. He hugged Claire tightly and just let her cry.

Okay, very scary chapter. I'm sorry for doing this, in both my stories actually. I just need some big events. So now they go on a search for Aidan! Let's hope they find him! Here's the review responses.

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

DracoScrewer- I'm sorry I almost gave you a heart attack! But tell your friend thanks for recommending my story! Thanks so much for the review and I'm glad you thought Charlie was funny.

****

Dom-Monaghan-Fan01- How right were you? LOL! Yeah, they have so much drama in their lives and I hate putting them in drama but I have to, sadly enough. Thanks for the review!

****

Floridagirl1025- You were right as well, good job at predicting it was Thomas. You'll see why he did it in upcoming chapters. Thanks for the review!

****

Thefragile7393- I'm glad you like my story! I'm sorry I stuck Kate with Jack, don't worry in one story I'll be writing I'm sticking Kate with Saywer. Thanks for the review!

****

MusicMonkey88- Thanks so much! Your story makes me want more too! Thanks so much for the review Mrs. Monaghan!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	12. Liar

Alright, sorry to take Aidan away like that. As I said before, I needed some big events to spruce the story up and this was one. So I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and won't kill me at the end of it.

Chapter Twelve: Liar

Charlie showed the cops out the door that night. He couldn't believe that they had to visit his home two nights in the same week. Charlie gave a full description of Aidan and Thomas and the police reassured Charlie that they would find Aidan for them. Charlie said his thanks and the cops were gone.

Charlie noticed Claire was gone and knew that she was in bed. He walked to the bedroom and stood in the doorframe. Claire was lying with her back turned towards the door. Her small frame shook with tears and sobs. Charlie sighed and walked into the room and sat on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Claire.

"It's going to be alright, we're going to find him," he said. Claire ignored him and kept on crying. Charlie wiped the tears away with his thumb. Claire sniffed and pushed his hand away.

"Love," Charlie said. Claire stared at the wall.

"You lied to me Charlie," Claire said. Charlie looked at her questioningly.

"How did I lie to you?" Charlie asked. Claire turned towards him with a menacing glare. Charlie flinched at the look.

"You told me no one would break in again! You told me that Aidan would be safe! You lied Charlie!" Claire said burying her face in the pillow.

"Claire, I was trying to be optimistic! I thought nothing was going to happen anymore! Everyone is wrong and everyone makes mistakes!" Charlie said.

"And I guess you're telling me that everyone makes up lies just to make sure that you are sheltered from knowing the truth!" Claire accused.

"Like you haven't lied to me!" Charlie accused back. Claire looked at him. They were yelling at each other, something they had never done.

"What's wrong with that? You just said everyone lies!" Claire said. "I've dealt with enough lies in my life! I don't need them from _you_ too."

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but Claire, sometimes you need to lie," Charlie said sternly.

"Yeah, well I'm tired of them," Claire said pulling the blanket up over her. Charlie looked at her. He had had enough.

"Well then, if you think I'm a liar then I'm going to sleep on the couch and give you some peace for once," Charlie said. He picked up his pillow and a blanket from the end of the bed and walked out into the living room. Claire watched him leave and turned on her side in tears.

Charlie threw his pillow down on the couch and sat down on the couch. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. His head was aching with exhaustion and pain. Pain for yelling at Claire, pain for his missing son, and pain for everything else that had happen since the day of the plane crash.

He thought his life had turned around since he met Claire and quit drugs. He was actually in love with a girl and was having feelings for her he had never had. He felt he could breathe again without the shroud of drugs blocking his vision. He had reconnected to his family, gotten married, and adopted a wonderful baby boy just to have it all stripped from him. He laid on the couch and fell asleep.

Claire was having the same thoughts. Her life was horrible up until the day Charlie Pace helped her with her luggage. She thought he was her prince charming from day one. Now, his ugly side had shown through with lies. The only person who ever loved her was lying to her. She knew what it felt like which was exactly why she was scared to start a relationship with him. She thought of Aidan and if he was scared, cold, hungry, or dirty. She wondered if he missed her and was okay. She scrunched her eyes up in tears and turned over wishing Charlie was there to hold her.

The next day...

"Charlie and you got into a fight?" Kate asked. Claire nodded as Kate sat a cup of tea in front of her. Claire was visiting Kate at her apartment.

"Yeah, he lied to me," Claire said. Kate sat next to Claire.

"Honey, I know lying is a bad thing and you've had to deal with it your whole life but Charlie's a sweetheart and he just wanted you to feel better about a bad situation," Kate said.

"So you're siding with him?" Claire asked not believing her best friend was not siding with her.

"Claire, I'm not siding with anyone," Kate said. Claire sighed and took a drink of her tea.

"I'm worried," Claire said.

"We all are, it's okay to be worried about Aidan. But you know we'll find him right?" Kate asked. Claire nodded.

"Charlie's upset," Claire said.

"He should be, you two need each other right now," Kate said.

"Even if he did lie to me?" Claire asked.

"You know that what Charlie did was for his and your own good. He didn't mean to lie but he wanted to keep you from worrying. He was only doing what I assume a good husband does," Kate replied.

Claire smiled. "He is a good husband." She then thought of how horrible she was being to him. "Oh God, Kate I haven't talked to him since last night. I'm horrible!"

"You're not horrible you just are angry at him. He probably is feeling the same way," Kate said.

"Yeah, I bet your right," Claire said.

At Charlie and Claire's house...

Charlie sat laid on the bed in complete silence. His mind clouded with thoughts of what Claire was doing at Kate's and what Thomas was doing to Aidan. His head was throbbing with a headache.

He turned over and closed his eyes trying to fall into sleep. His mind just wouldn't let him. His nerves were all stressed out.

_"God, it would be good to have a fix right now,"_ he thought. Charlie then sat up as that thought hit the front of his mind.

"Where'd the hell that come from?" he asked himself. He shook the thought out of his head, knowing that drugs wouldn't solve anything. He stood and went to the kitchen and pulled out the orange juice.

Charlie reached towards the cabinet and started to pull out a glass when his hand started shaking. He grabbed it and shook it fiercely.

"God, what is wrong with me? I can't be having these feelings anymore," Charlie said. Instantly his hand stopped shaking and the craving subsided. Charlie breathed deep and poured some orange juice.

So, what did you all think? Charlie's having drug thoughts again! I'm scared! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

****

MusicMonkey88- I'm sorry! I seem to be killing you with every chapter I write! I'll do better and make things more happier for them, promise!

****

Harper's Pixie- I know this is bad, and horrible. Everything goes wrong with them. It's sad really. Thanks though!

****

CCLover4ever- Thanks for putting me on your favorite's list and reviewing.

****

Dom-Monaghan-Fan01- Yeah, Charlie definitely has a low temper I think and I wanted to show that. As for Claire, she's going to suffer big time in the next couple chapters.

****

Kat- Hey thanks for reviewing! Last weeks episode of Lost was a head scratcher but I understand it well enough I think.

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	13. Old Habits Are Hard To Kick

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed for chapter 12. Did anyone watch I Love the '90's: Part Deux? Dom was great on there. Anyway, thanks to everyone who is also reading 'Breathing'. And what did everyone think of Claire coming back? squeals Here's chapter 13.

Chapter 13: Old Habits Are Hard To Kick

Two weeks had passed and no sign of Aidan. Claire and Charlie were starting to lose hope that they would never see Aidan again. Claire was still in deep depression, it reminded her of being in depression after Boone and Locke found her in the jungle that night. Charlie was in his own depression, fighting off the withdrawal symptoms that had returned from almost a year of being clean.

It was the middle of March now and fall was starting to make its appearance in Sydney. Claire was worried to death if Aidan was cold, hungry, freezing in this cool air.

Claire was spending more time with Kate or with Karen and not at home with Charlie. She was still hurting from being lied to. She felt stupid for not forgiving him, but every time she went to go forgive him, something pulled her back.

Charlie was worried about Claire. He had never seen her like this before. She hadn't talked to him in forever, but Kate assured him she was fine. Charlie didn't believe it.

From his spot on the bed he looked at the wall calendar Claire had put up. The date was circled. Aidan turned nine months old today. Charlie frowned and sat up. He needed to get out of the house.

At Liam and Karen's...

"How you feeling today Claire?" Karen asked.

"Not so good, it's March 19. Aidan would have been nine months old today," Claire explained running a finger around the rim of her coffee mug.

"Have you talked to Charlie?" Karen asked. Claire shook her head. Karen sighed. "You know, he's suffering too. It's not just you Claire. You two need to sympathize together or your marriage is going to go down the drain. How do you think he feels?"

Claire looked at her sister-in-law. "How do you think I feel Karen?" she asked having enough of people trying to help her with her problems. "It's bad enough that my son is gone, my husband lied to me, and now he and I have to suffer through depression. It's not fun and games Karen."

"Look, I'm not trying to start a fight with you Claire, but have you seen him lately?" Karen asked. "He looks miserable. He is dealing with the same issues you are. You should go home and see him." Claire looked at the table. She nodded. "Good."

Claire took a breath and then felt tightness in her chest. She tried to breathe deep but she couldn't catch her breath. She put a hand on her chest and winced.

"Claire what's wrong?" Karen asked concerned rushing to her side. Claire felt her heart beating a mile a minute and he arm started tingling. She fell out of the chair and into Karen's arms.

"Claire! Talk to me! What is it?!" Karen asked freaking out.

"I...I can't breathe," Claire said trying to take deep breaths. Karen noticed sweat appearing on Claire's forehead. Her hands were shaking violently.

"Are you having a heart attack?" Karen asked. Claire tried to shrug but winced at the smothering sensation in her chest. "I'm calling 911."

"No!" Claire choked. She was starting to breathe easier now and the tingling and shaking went away. "It's going away." Karen sat next to her.

"Are you sure? You want me to call Charlie?" Karen asked. Claire shook her head as her breathing returned to normal.

"No, I'm fine. But I think I'm going to go home, rest, maybe take a nap," Claire said. Karen nodded.

"Okay, but if you need anything, call me. Okay?" Karen requested.

"Okay, I will," Claire said as Karen helped her stand. They hugged and Claire left.

Back at Charlie and Claire's...

Charlie returned home after almost having a craving with Liam. If Liam knew he was having these thoughts he would surely put him in a treatment center. Charlie knew that he wasn't going to take anything, he just had to tell his one part of his brain he didn't need them anymore.

Charlie walked to the bedroom and threw his jacket down on the bed. He then walked over to his dresser and went through his drawers. He pulled out clothes to take a shower when his hand ran over a small book. He pulled it out and saw it was Claire's diary from the island. He smiled and opened to his favorite page. He read over the few lines he loved...

_'I realized I like Charlie...He's so sweet and adorable...In this scary place, he takes me to a place where I feel safe.'_

Charlie smiled and then it fell. He knew that Claire wasn't feeling that way now. He put the diary back and then looked at himself in the mirror and then down at his hand that spelt out LOVE. He sure as hell didn't feel like a husband or father right about now. He felt as though he had no one.

Charlie walked over to the phone and picked it up. He pressed the talk button and started to dial the number where he and Liam use to get their stash from when they were in Australia. His finger hesitated over the last number, he started to press it when he heard the front door open, it was Claire. He turned the phone off and put it down. He went into the bathroom and proceeded to get in the shower.

Claire yawned and went through the mail on the counter in the kitchen. It was the usual junk mail aside from one bill. She threw the mail down and placed her hands on the counter and took deep breaths.

She heard the shower running and knew Charlie was in there. She didn't expect him to be home. She took her jacket off and hung it in the closet. She then sat herself down in front of the TV and turned on the Style network, something Shannon had turned her onto when she visited for the wedding.

About fifteen minutes later Charlie walked out of the bathroom in a towel. He saw Claire lying on the couch watching TV and smiled. He then turned to the bedroom and got dressed. He walked out into the living room and over to Claire. He got down in front of her and kissed her. Claire kissed him back for once.

"You okay?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded. "Are you still not talking to me?" Claire just stared through him. Charlie sighed and lifted her lower legs to sit on the couch. He placed her legs on his lap. "Love, you're going to have to talk to me someday."

Claire ignored him and watched TV. Charlie started massaging her lower leg and watched the TV. Claire started to feel like it was 100 degrees in the apartment. A choking sensation came over her and she couldn't breathe again. She sat up gasping for breath and she leaned over.

"Claire!" Charlie said grabbing her up to support her. She saw in his eyes fear and worry. He noticed her choking. "Claire, can you breathe?" She shook her head and then brought his hand to her chest. "My God, your heart is literally beating out of your chest. We got to get you to a hospital." He ran got shoes really quick and picked Claire up. He then drove like a madman to the hospital.

One hour later...

"Are you okay?" he asked. Claire nodded.

"I'm fine." She said. Charlie looked at her.

"Wow, words from you," he said. Claire looked at the blanket on the bed in the room of the hospital. "I'm sorry," Charlie said for his harsh words.

"Mrs. Pace, we've figured out what is wrong with you," the doctor said.

"And?" she asked.

"You had a panic attack, and you had one earlier today too," he said. Charlie looked at her worried.

"Will I be alright?" Claire asked.

"Yes, you'll be fine," he said.

"What causes them?" Charlie asked.

"Anything can, depression, a traumatic event, fights, fear, it can also be genetic, or drugs, and you don't take any of those," the doctor said. Charlie looked at Claire at the last one.

"Yeah, a lot of those things have happened to me in the past weeks," Claire said.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine, here's a pamphlet on panic attacks. It'll teach how to prevent another one when it comes along," he said. Charlie took the pamphlet. "You are good to go. Mr. Pace you can check her out and you two may go home."

"Thank you doctor," Charlie said. When the doctor left Claire looked at Charlie. She then grabbed his arm and started to sob as she held his hand to her face.

"Love, it's okay," Charlie said sitting next to her.

"Oh Charlie, I've been such a bitch to you!" she screamed. Charlie looked at her.

"No, you've just been mad. People get mad at other people it's normal," Charlie explained.

"But I've never been like this to you before!" she sobbed. Charlie held her in his arms.

"We've been through a lot these past few weeks. We lost our son; we've gotten in fights, practically paid each other no attention. It's been tough on both of us," Charlie said. Claire looked at him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Charlie said. Claire looked at him.

"No, you were right, it's okay to lie. Just don't do it to me all the time and I won't do it to you all the time," Claire said. Charlie smiled. Claire then felt her hand that was holding Charlie's shaking, the thing was it wasn't her hand shaking.

"Charlie," she said looking at his hands. He pulled them away. She looked up at him. "No, you can't be doing it again."

"Oh love, I'm not!" he pleaded making her believe. "I would never do that to you. I've just been felt like doing it and I've tried to fight them but it's hard. I almost went to go get a fix today, but you came home and my priorities straightened. I love you Claire, and Aidan too and I would never do that to you two ever," he said. Claire smiled and kissed him.

"We can fight these things and find our son at the same time," Claire said. Charlie nodded.

"We can, you ready to go home?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded. "And I know the perfect way to celebrate our make-up."

"Oh you do, do you?" Claire asked. Charlie nodded and picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the hospital.

So what did you all think? Did I do alright with the make-up? I hope so! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here are more responses.

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

MusicMonkey88- Thanks for the review, I'm glad I'm not killing you Mrs. Monaghan. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, they got back together!

****

DracoScrewer- I'm sorry you want to kill Claire. I love Claire. Anyways, what episodes did you miss of Lost? I wanted to make Claire and Charlie mean in that chapter because it gives it dramatic effect. Thanks for the review.

****

Dom-Monaghan-Fan01- Don't worry, Charlie didn't start up again. I would never make that happen. And Claire didn't suffer too long. Thanks for the review!

****

Esmarelda Gamgee- Thanks for the review!

****

Kat- Have no fear, he didn't go back to drugs. And yes I watched the Golden Globes, Dom and Orlando were very cute in their tuxes. Thanks for recommending my story! Thanks for the review!


	14. Found

I'm back with a new chapter! I have exams this week but am off next Monday and Tuesday so expect a lot more updates! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 13 and now it's time for chapter 14! Anyone else upset Lost is in repeats for the next two weeks?

Chapter Fourteen: Found

Two more weeks went by and April had come and brought winter along (Remember seasons are different there). Charlie and Claire were still on the hunt for Aidan and no clues had come yet. The police had said they saw a person matching the description of Thomas but after further investigation discovered it was not him.

As for Charlie's cravings, they had subsided since him and Claire got their groove back. Claire since then had had two more panic attacks; both were unpleasant for her and Charlie.

April 7…

"How you feeling today?" Charlie asked Claire one morning. She had a panic attack in her sleep (yes that can happen) and she hadn't slept much after that.

"Okay, just really tired," Claire said rubbing her eyes. Charlie rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"It will get better love," Charlie said. Claire looked at him.

"When?" Claire asked. "The only reason I'm having these is because my baby is out in the cold weather with the most asshole of a man I've ever known and I don't know if he's cold, hungry, sick…" Claire starting having trouble breathing.

"Claire," Charlie said calmly. "Take a deep breath, just relax." Claire took deep breaths and she could breathe normally after a few seconds. "Okay, you need to have a relaxing day today. What do you want to do?"

"Well, let's invite Jack and Kate over for lunch. We haven't had them over for awhile," Claire said looking down the hall into Aidan's room.

"It's okay," Charlie said. "I'll call them and then we can look for something to eat." Charlie walked over to the phone and called Jack. Claire wandered down the hall and into Aidan's room.

She walked over to his crib and looked over his bed. He had been gone for over a month now; she didn't know what to say to him if he ever asked about this time in his life. Claire ran her hands over his teddy bear and then looked at the picture of her and Charlie attached to the side of the crib.

Claire walked over to his dresser and to the music box Charlie had bought him that played 'Catch A Falling Star'. Next to it was a thing Claire found for his astrology sign, Gemini. She then remembered Kate being one too. Claire smiled and then walked out of the room.

Later…

"You okay?" Kate asked Claire as they cleaned up the kitchen later that afternoon.

"Yeah, great. Why wouldn't I be?" Claire asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you'd had any more attacks?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, one last night and almost one today. But Charlie stopped the one today," Claire said.

"I'm glad you guys are back together after that fight. It just wasn't the same when the island's power couple wasn't together," Kate replied smiling. Claire giggled. "Any recent leads on Thomas?"

"Nah, I'm worried. What if I don't get to see my little one's first birthday or hear his first word?" Claire asked.

"Claire, you will. Don't worry, you and Charlie are going to find him," Kate said. Claire smiled as the phone rang.

"I got it!" Charlie said. "Hello?" Claire looked at Charlie to see his face was in thought and then a big smile appeared on his face.

"You're serious?! Thank you so much! Yes, we'll be there! Thank you so much Officer Andrews!" Charlie said. Claire looked at Charlie and he ran over to her and swung her around in his arms.

"Charlie, what's the matter?" Claire asked.

"They found Thomas!" Charlie said. Claire laughed out loud and hugged Charlie, but then she pulled away.

"Wait, what about Aidan?" Claire asked. Charlie smiled.

"He's fine, healthy and safe!" Charlie exclaimed. Claire smiled and tears fell down her cheeks as Charlie kissed her.

"Well, where is he?" Claire asked.

"Melbourne, the thing is we have to fly," Charlie said.

"I don't care, what ever it takes to get Aidan back I'll do it," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"I'll call the airline," Charlie said.

"Hey, most likely you guys will get a flight for tonight," Jack said. Kate hugged Claire.

"We'll leave and you call us as soon as you get there. And you better bring Aidan to see us when you get him home," Kate said. Claire nodded.

"You bet," Claire said. Charlie hung up the phone.

"We have a 9:40 flight for tonight," Charlie said. Claire nodded. They hugged their friends as Jack and Kate left. Charlie and Claire packed quickly.

"I'm getting some things for Aidan," Claire said. She grabbed his teddy bear, favorite blanket, his music box, and some warmer clothes. Charlie came in with Claire's coat.

"You ready?" he asked smiling at her. She nodded.

"Yes, I want to get our son back home and safe," Claire said. Charlie smiled and Claire put on her coat. They took a cab to the airport and got to their gate.

"What are you going to do when you get Aidan back?" Claire said.

"Kiss him and hold him tight and let Thomas know I'm his father," Charlie said. "And then I'll make sure Thomas does not touch him or you ever again."

"And what are you going to do?" Claire asked.

"Beat the ponce up or worse," Charlie said. Claire smiled and kissed him.

"Don't get yourself in trouble," Claire said as their flight was called. They both looked at each other with nervousness remembering what happened last time.

"You know, the last time I was in a plane I met the love of my life," Claire said. Charlie kissed her hand.

"Same for me," Charlie said as they found their seats. Soon, the plane took off and Claire gripped the armrests. Charlie put his hand on hers to comfort her as they flew to Melbourne.

Yay! Aidan was found! I bet you all are excited now! In the next chapter you'll find out why Thomas wanted Aidan in the first place. It will totally shock you!

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

Kat- Thanks for the review! Yeah, I'm SO happy Claire is back and Charlie trying not to read her diary was priceless!

****

MusicMonkey88- That dream sequence is a good idea, they should do that on the show. Or maybe I'll use that later in a dream for Charlie. LOL. One of your wishes came true, Aidan's back. As for them having another baby, who knows? Thanks for the review!

****

Harper's Pixie- Yeah, panic attacks are not fun. I was there when my cousin had one. Not so good. Anyways, thanks for the review!

****

DracoScrewer- I'm glad you fell better. Yeah, I wonder why they didn't show a lot of Elijah. And I won't let the plot bunnies smother me; I've had that happen before. It's not fun! Thanks for the review!

****

Dom-Monaghan-Fan01- Now all three problems are down! Yay! Thanks for the review!

****

CCLover4ever- Thanks for the review! I'll update again soon as possible.

****

Esmarelda Gamgee- Yeah, I know it sucks! I can't wait two weeks! Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	15. Safe in My Arms

Yay! We're all happy now that Aidan is back! Get ready to find out why Thomas wanted poor Aidan in the first place. Here's chapter 15.

Chapter Fifteen: Safe in My Arms

Charlie and Claire's flight landed safely in Melbourne about two hours later. Officer Andrews who was waiting anxiously for them met them at baggage claim.

"Charlie, Claire, so glad to see you," He said.

"Thank you so much for finding our baby," Claire said hugging him.

"It was my pleasure, we're holding Aidan at a safe house for right now until you two come. Thomas is in custody and so are two other people who are in on it. Your mother is here to Claire," Officer Andrews explained. Claire looked at him.

"My mother, what is she here for?" Claire asked.

"She said she heard about the situation. You didn't tell her about it?" he asked.

"She really doesn't associate with me very much these days," Claire said. Charlie took her hand and smiled at her to as to say be happy.

"She just must be concerned about her grandson," Charlie explained. Claire nodded.

"If you two will follow me I'll take you two to Aidan," Andrews said. They walked out to his car and they drove to the place they were keeping Aidan.

About fifteen minutes later the car stopped and Charlie and Claire got out and followed Andrews to a smaller room inside the building. A woman was sitting there playing with Aidan on the floor.

"Oh Aidan!" Claire yelled in excitement. She picked him up and covered him in kisses. Charlie rushed over and pulled Claire's crying form into his arms. Claire held Aidan close to her chest. He giggled and pulled onto her hair. Claire turned Aidan to look at Charlie and Charlie smiled and kissed Aidan all over his face.

"We missed you little one," Charlie said his voice cracking. Aidan giggled at Charlie and reached for him. Charlie took the little boy in his arms and held him close. "I'm glad you're safe Aidan."

"Dada," Aidan said softly. Claire looked at Aidan and then at Charlie who looked astonished.

"Did he just say his first word?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, you were his first word," Claire said. Charlie smiled. For the first time he truly felt like a dad to Aidan. Aidan grabbed onto Charlie's face.

"Dada," he said again. Charlie laughed and kissed Aidan's cheek.

"That's right, I'm your daddy," Charlie said. Claire kissed Charlie's cheek and felt complete again.

A few hours later...

"Are you sure you won't mind?" Claire asked Molly, the girl who had taken care of Aidan at the safe house.

"Of course not, Aidan will be safe here while you and Charlie go talk to Thomas. I'll make sure of it," Molly said.

"Thank you," Claire said putting Aidan's things down. "Charlie and I will only be at the most an hour." Claire stood up and felt a head rush and nausea. She closed her eyes for a second.

"Claire, are you okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, fine, just a head rush. Thanks again Molly," Claire responded.

"No problem," Molly said. Claire went out to the lobby where Charlie was waiting, he noticed Claire's pale face and stood.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah why?" Claire asked.

"You look a little pale," Charlie said feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine Charlie, let's just get this over with so we can get Aidan and go home tomorrow," Claire said. Charlie nodded and they took a taxi to the police station.

"Now, you can ask him anything you want. He's been very reasonable," Officer Andrews said when Charlie and Claire arrived.

"Thank you," Charlie said. They sat at a small table and waited while they brought Thomas out. A few seconds later, Thomas was brought out he sat down at the other side of the table.

"Hello Claire," he said.

"Hello Thomas," she said. Thomas looked at the two of them.

"So ask, you're probably wondering why," he said bitterly. Charlie tightened his fists under the table; Claire noticed and put her hand over his.

"Yes, what in your right mind made you kidnap our son?" she asked referring to her and Charlie.

"Someone came to me offering me 25,000 to kidnap Aidan," Thomas explained. Claire looked at him.

"You took the offer, and who was it?" Claire asked incredulously.

"A couple they said you were suppose to give Aidan to them when you were considering adoption. They saw you and Charlie in Sydney with Aidan and they came to me," Thomas said.

Claire thought for a moment and then remembered that couple. "Arlene and Joseph Stewart? Was that the couple?"

"Yes, that's who it was," Thomas said.

"But Claire told me that they had never met you," Charlie interjected.

"They didn't someone told them about me," Thomas explained. Claire was confused.

"Who? The only other person that was there was the lawyer, but he wouldn't do that," Claire said.

"Claire, they kept the adoption papers. And you had to put your parents names on them didn't you?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, but my father lives in Brisbane and I haven't seen him in years. And mom..." Claire cut herself off.

"It was your mum?" Charlie asked angry. Claire put her hand to her mouth.

"Thomas, are you sure my mom did this?" Claire said.

"Claire, I know she is the only person that hates you, I mean she blames you for you father leaving. Why wouldn't she do this sort of thing?" Thomas asked.

"You're right, and Officer Andrews said she was here. That explains everything," Claire said. She felt dizzy like a panic attack was coming but her stomach was twisted in knots and she felt nauseous. She stood and covered her mouth and raced for the bathroom.

"Claire!" Charlie called after her. He then turned towards Thomas.

"I hope she's okay," Thomas said. "I didn't mean to do any of this." Charlie looked at him.

"Thanks Thomas," Charlie said shaking Thomas's hand.

"Don't mention it, take care of her okay. You're going to take better care of her than I ever did or could," Thomas said. Charlie nodded.

"I will and I have already," Charlie said. They gave one final look and Charlie raced after Claire. He reached the women's restroom just as she was coming out.

"You okay?" he asked smoothing her hair away from her face. Claire shook her head.

"I threw up," she said grimacing at the taste in her mouth. Charlie kissed her forehead.

"Okay, we'll go get Aidan and then go back to the room so you can rest," Charlie said. Claire nodded.

An hour later...

Claire was lying on the bed resting while Charlie was attempting to feed Aidan baby food. He wasn't enjoying it and kept spitting most of it out.

"Come on Aidan, you have to eat for daddy," Charlie pleaded. Aidan giggled and smashed some of the food that dribbled out of his mouth onto Charlie's shirt. "Terrific."

"Dada!" Aidan squealed and laughed. Charlie laughed.

"Yeah you got daddy dirty like you alright!" Charlie said. He then fed Aidan a spoonful and he ate it.

"Is he eating now?" Claire asked. She sat up feeling much better.

"Yeah, you feel better?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded and walked over to her boys. She kissed Aidan's cheek and kissed Charlie.

"I can take it from here, you go get cleaned up," Claire said. Charlie changed his shirt when the door knocked.

"I got it," he said when Claire started to stand. He opened the door to see Mrs. Littleton on the other side.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Um.." he said starting to close the door a little behind him so Claire wouldn't see. "I don't think she really wants to see you right now."

"Charlie? Who is it?" Claire asked coming to the door. She took one look at her mother and started to close the door when Mrs. Littleton put her foot front of it.

"Claire, I need to talk to you," she said.

"No, you told the Stewarts about my baby just so you could get paid as well right? You don't want me to raise my baby because you don't think I can handle it, is that right? Well, I'm sorry mother, but I can do this and I don't care what you say. You are not allowed in my baby's life ever, and I could care less if you're in my life either!" Claire said and slammed the door. She turned towards Charlie.

"I'm ready to go home," she said as tear fell down her face. Charlie kissed her forehead.

"So am I love," Charlie said. "So am I."

Well, finally Claire told her mom off! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, this is one of my favorite chapters. Here's the review responses.

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

Legolasfreak2- Thanks for the review!

****

Dom-Monaghan-Fan01- I know I'd be terrified to fly too after what happen. Don't worry they made it safely. Thanks for the review!

****

DracoScrewer- Thanks for the review, and don't worry I will tell you the truth, nothing bad is going to happen any more!

****

Kat- Happy Belated Birthday! Thanks for the review!

****

Skater- Thanks for the review!

****

MusicMonkey88- Thanks, I know I rock! Lol. You're welcome Mrs. Monaghan!

****

LunaAqua- Thanks so much for reading my story and the review!

****

Esmarelda Gamgee- Thanks so much for the review!

****

CCLover4ever- Thanks for the review!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	16. Secret

Hello everyone! I'm back from a little break of relaxing from exams and getting back into the groove of the new semester of school. Did everyone see the new Lost commercial last Wednesday night? Scary! Guess what I'm 17 now! My birthday was on Saturday! Here's chapter 16.

Chapter Sixteen: Secret 

Two weeks later

Charlie and Claire were finally back home safe and sound with Aidan. They hardly kept him out of sight and they always made sure he was under watchful eyes everywhere they went. Claire on the other hand hadn't been feeling so good, she had been starting to throw up every morning. She had been trying to keep it from Charlie who had only caught her once. She claimed it as the stomach flu.

"So you don't know what's wrong with you?" Karen asked. Claire had brought Aidan over to play with his cousin for the day.

"No, I don't," Claire said watching Aidan crawl on the floor following Megan around. Karen looked at her sister-in-law.

"Claire, did you ever think you might be pregnant?" Karen asked. Claire looked at her with a expression that screamed 'yeah right.'

"No, that would be unlikely," Claire said. Karen laughed.

"I don't think so, from what you said you and Charlie have been screwing each other senseless since you got married two months ago," Karen said. Claire blushed.

"Yeah, but we always use protection," Claire said. Karen thought about that for a minute.

"Well, can you think of a time you didn't use protection?" Karen asked. Claire thought for a minute. She clearly remembered using protection each time. But then, she remembered the make-up sex they had had after making up. They didn't use anything.

"Uh oh, I need to go to the drug store," Claire said. Karen smiled watching Claire rush out the door.

With Charlie and Liam

"So you have no idea what's wrong with Claire?" Liam asked. Charlie shook his head.

"She had the stomach flu last week but other than that she's fine," Charlie said.

"That's all?" Liam asked. Charlie nodded getting agitated at his brother. "Okay, did you ever think she might be lying?"

"Why would she lie?" Charlie asked. Liam shrugged. Charlie considered that thought.

"Maybe Claire's pregnant," Liam said. Charlie looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't think so," Charlie said.

"What if she is?" Liam asked. Charlie was getting fed up.

"What if Karen is pregnant," Charlie said. Liam looked at him and then laughed.

"That's funny, real funny," Liam said. Charlie rolled his eyes. "Just think about Claire being pregnant." Charlie did and he smiled at the thought of Claire pregnant with their new baby.

Back with Claire and Karen

"Did you get it?" Karen asked when Claire rushed back in.

"Yeah," Claire said hesitating to go into the bathroom.

"Well are you going to go do it?" Karen asked. Claire shook her head.

"I'm going to do it at home with Charlie," Claire said. Karen shook her head.

"I know how you feel, I took it when Liam was here. If you don't mind me asking, was Thomas there with you when you found out?" Karen asked. Claire nodded thinking of the day. "Sorry," Karen said.

"No, it's okay," Claire said. Karen nodded and they watched the two kids play.

Later…

Claire put Aidan down for his afternoon nap when they got home later that day. He was all tired from playing with his big cousin.

Claire walked out to the living room and pulled the test out of her purse. She looked at it and then touched her stomach lightly. Her and Charlie having another baby together brought a smile to her face. She never forgot when Charlie was there helping her through her delivery with Aidan on the island. He was so funny trying to help her through it. She laughed remembering that day. She smoothed her hand over the box when she heard the door open. She quickly put the test back in her purse.

Charlie walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her just below her earlobe. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said turning in his arms and giving him a kiss.

"Where's Aidan?" he asked when they parted.

"Asleep," Claire said. Charlie nodded and pulled Claire back in for a kiss. Claire moaned and pulled away. "I have something I want to tell you."

Charlie looked into her eyes concerned. "Is something wrong?" he asked interlocking his fingers with Claire's.

Claire pulled away and reached into her purse. "Close your eyes Charlie," she said. Charlie did and Claire placed the box in his hands. Charlie opened his eyes and looked at his hands.

"A pregnancy test?" he asked looking at Claire. She smiled and nodded. He then understood and smiled. "That's wonderful Claire!"

"Well, wait, I'm not sure I am yet. I haven't taken the test yet," Claire said. Charlie nodded. She started to walk towards the bathroom.

"How long do these tests take?" Charlie asked. Claire turned to smiled at him. She decided to mess with him a little.

"Anywhere from an hour to a day," she said. Charlie's face fell and Claire giggled. "I'm kidding! A minute to five minutes." Charlie nodded and smiled.

"Good, I don't think I could wait all day to see if we're going to have a baby," Charlie said. Claire giggled and went into the bathroom remembering the last time she did this. But this time the man she loved was out there waiting for her.

Claire did what the directions said and then waited for the minute to end. She didn't want to look at it until she was out there with Charlie. She walked out to see him leaning on the wall across from the door. He stood with anticipation as she walked out.

"Well? Are we or aren't we?" he asked excitedly. Claire sighed with anticipation and looked at the test. Charlie walked over to stand next to her. Her face broke out into a smile. She looked at Charlie. "Well?" he asked.

"We're going to have a baby Charlie," Claire said. Charlie smiled and kissed Claire. He lifted her up in his arms and they laughed.

"This is great!" Charlie said. He put a hand on her stomach. "I can't believe we're going to have another baby." Claire smiled.

"I know, another little Pace around here. And we still have Aidan who's going to be a little over a year old when this one is born," Claire said. Charlie kissed her and put their foreheads together.

"I love you Claire," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"I love you too Charlie," Claire said. Charlie kissed her once more.

Yay! Another little Pace baby! Aren't we all excited? I am! Now I want your guys opinion, I don't know if they should have a boy or girl, what do you guys think? You can give me your answers in your reviews! Thanks so much!

REVIEW REPSONSES

Ashlyn Alexis- It's okay that it's taking so long to read the story. Take your time with it. Thanks for the review!

legolasfreak2- That's okay, I'm lazy too sometime and don't feel like logging in. Thanks for the review!

Dom-Monaghan-Fan- Really? I can't wait for her to die either, something to work into the story. Lol. As for kids, well they are having another one now! As for more, we'll see. Thanks for the review!

DracoScrewer- It's okay to be hyper and yes, happy belated birthday to Mr. Wood! Happy 24th! Thanks for the review!

MusicMonkey88- Yes! Aidan's back! Let's all dance! Don't worry about Mrs. Littleton, I'll deal with her somehow. And yes! Claire is pregnant! Whoo! Thanks for the review!

Esmarelda Gamgee- I know, I've been suffering from a Lost deprivation myself. So glad it's new tonight! Yeah, and Thomas being nice was on my part. I believe the guy has goodness in him somewhere! Thanks for thereview!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	17. I Have to Go Through This Again?

OMG! That's all I can say about the miraculous episode that is 'Homecoming'! In my opinion this was my favorite episode since Claire's episode! Go Charlie! Protect the ones you love"I was not going to let that animal hurt her anymore." Best quote of the night. Here is chapter 17!

Chapter Seventeen: I Have to Go Through This Again?

June

"What about Apple," Charlie asked.

"Apple! I'm not naming my child Apple," Claire said.

"Why not? Gwenyth Paltrow and Chris Martin named their daughter that" Charlie said. Claire smiled at him and shook her head.

Charlie and Claire were flipping through baby name books looking for names they could both agree on. So far, no agreements.

"Did we ever have this much trouble finding a name for Aidan?" Claire asked.

"Not that I remember," Charlie said smiling fondly at that day. "Do you remember that day Claire."

Claire smiled at him. "Of course I do, we just started rattling off names until we found one we liked."

"And Aidan Elijah came up," Charlie said. Claire thought of names in her head and then laughed at how perfect this could be.

"I just thought of something, if we had a girl we could name her Sydney, after her hometown," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"I do like that, and I was just thinking of Camille for a girl," Charlie said.

"Sydney Camille, I love it," Claire said. Charlie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who says Sydney gets to come first," Charlie asked.

"Because you picked Aidan and I picked Elijah and you got to have Aidan as the first name last time," Claire said reminded of the fact how they fought constantly over the name.

"Just remember, you are only three months along so we have forever to come up with names," Charlie reminded her.

"I know, and speaking of Mister Aidan Elijah, he is going to be one on Saturday," Claire said picking him up out of his playpen. She set him down on the floor and he pulled himself up by holding onto the table. Something he'd been doing since they found him. But he never managed to walk on his own yet.

"I know, and I can't believe we are going to go through another pregnancy already, we just went through one!" Charlie said not believing it had already been a year. Claire nodded and smiled at him and he smiled back as Charlie patted her stomach lightly. "Let's see if Aidan wants to practice walking."

"Aidan, you want to try walking to daddy?" Claire asked. She pulled Aidan over to one side of the room. Charlie sat down on the floor maybe two feet away and held his arms out.

"Come on Aidan," he said. Aidan wobbled slightly while holding onto Claire's hands.

Aidan giggled and laughed at Charlie who was making funny faces at him. "Daddy!" Aidan yelled excitedly. He started to step forward and Claire let him go. Aidan managed to walk all the way to Charlie.

"Yay!" Charlie said lifting him in the air. "You did it!" Aidan clapped his hands as Charlie tickled him. He stood Aidan up. "Okay go to mummy!"

"Muma!" Aidan said letting go of Charlie's hands and walked to Claire's arms.

"Yay! My Aidan baby is growing up," Claire said showering him with kisses not believing it had been a year already since she had him.

Two days later, Saturday...

"Happy Birthday," Kate said as she came in bearing a gift.

"Why thank you Kate," Charlie said.

"It's not your birthday fool, it's your son's," Kate said jokingly. Charlie laughed.

"I'll take the present," Claire said. She poked Charlie in the side. "You, Pace, help me finish bringing out food." Charlie rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen.

" So Claire, where is the birthday boy?" Kate asked as she followed Claire into the kitchen.

"Napping, I think Charlie tired him out with presents this morning," Claire said.

"So how have you and Charlie been?" Kate asked.

"Great, as usual. Just making sure the babies are kept well," Claire said. Kate smiled.

"And the other baby?" Kate asked. Claire patted her stomach.

"Perfectly fine," Claire said. "Doctor says I'm due a week before Christmas."

"Wow, you could have a Christmas baby," Kate said.

"Yeah," Claire said. She sighed and then started pouring chips into a bowl. "Charlie and I sold the apartment."

"You did? Have you found a house yet?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but I hate to leave this place, you know. It was mine and Charlie's first house. The first time we made love was in this apartment," Claire said.

"But, also Aidan was kidnapped in this place," Kate said. Claire sighed.

"I know, and that's one of the reason's I want to leave, there's good memories and bad ones," Claire said as her and Kate brought food out. Charlie sat in the living room with Aidan playing.

"Charlie!" Claire said knowing he didn't do as she asked, but she couldn't be mad at him because he just looked so cute with Aidan.

"I'm sorry love, Aidan was just begging me to play with him, weren't you Aidan?" Charlie asked using his son as a shield.

"Yes," Aidan said not really paying attention.

"See," Charlie said. Claire laughed and leaned down to kiss Charlie. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Kate said. Charlie pulled Claire down on his lap developing the kiss.

"Charlie, we have visitors," Claire said.

"I don't care," Charlie said kissing her again.

"Charlie! You already got Claire pregnant what more do you want?" Liam asked. Charlie pulled away from his wife and glared at his brother.

"Shut Liam," Charlie said. Claire laughed and stood to greet her brother and sister in law and her niece.

"Aunt Claire, I made Aidan my own present," Megan said showing a drawing she made of her and Aidan. Claire smiled.

"Megan, that's beautiful, I'm sure Aidan is going to love it. We'll put it in his room," Claire said kissing her cheek.

"Charlie told us," Karen said as Claire stood.

"Told you what?" Claire asked as Megan touched Claire's invisible pregnant belly.

"That you guys sold the apartment," Karen said. "So, are you excited?"

"Yeah, but I hate to leave here," Claire said.

"I know, leaving the first house is always upsetting. When Liam and I got married, we lived in a small apartment and then when I got pregnant with Megan, we had to move," Karen said. Claire nodded.

"Of course, he was never home very much, that's when him and Charlie were still on drugs," Karen said. Claire nodded knowing how bad it hurt each of them to know their husbands were on drugs. Claire turned to look at them both. They were playing and wrestling around with their kids and Claire smiled.

She loved how they went from being these two drug induced rock stars into being great husbands and fathers who stuck to their new lives like glue.

"Come on, let's get this party started," Karen said wrapping an arm around Claire's shoulders and leading her to the living room.

Okay, I can't wait to write the next chapter! I think it'll probably be my favorite out of the whole story. Anyway, I think I'm just going to stop with the review responses. I like doing them but I'm lazy and it's too much work. Lol.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter sixteen!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	18. Daddy's Girl

Hey everyone, back with my next update! I'm really excited about this chapter, we will meet a character that has never been met or talked about ever. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Here's chapter 18!

Chapter Eighteen: Daddy's Girl

August

"Charlie, I can go to the grocery store. I'm fine" Claire said laughing at Charlie's face full of worry.

"Yeah but I can do this for you, and don't forget your birthday is tomorrow, and wouldn't you like to relax" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm fine okay" Claire said. Charlie smiled at her and kissed her.

"Okay, but I can take care of Aidan" Charlie said pulling the fourteen month old out of Claire's arms.

"No, Charlie, you have to work today. I can do it" Claire said. Charlie sighed.

"Okay, just be careful, I don't want my wife and two children to be getting hurt" Charlie said putting an arm around Claire and touching her belly with his other hand.

Claire smiled and kissed him. "We'll be fine, won't we Aidan"

"Yes" Aidan said looking at Charlie. Charlie laughed and kissed Aidan's cheek. He handed Aidan to Claire and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"If you want to help, you can put the groceries away when I get home" Claire said. Charlie looked at her with a face to say yeah right. Claire smiled.

"Go, I should be home when you get home" Charlie said patting her butt gently. Claire smiled and kissed him good bye again. Charlie kissed Aidan again and rubbed Claire's belly.

Claire left for the grocery store with Aidan in tow. They arrived about 20 minutes later. She walked in after getting Aidan situated in the shopping cart.

About an hour later, Claire was almost done and was making her way up the frozen foods aisle. Aidan was playing with a toy Claire had brought him.

While Claire was turned to getting something from the shelf, she heard the toy fall to the ground.

"Mumma! Toy" Aidan said. Claire turned.

"You dropped your toy little man" a male's Australian voice said. Claire looked to see the graying haired man give the toy to Aidan.

"Thank you" Claire said.

"No problem, you seem to have your hands busy what with him, and another one on the way I see" the man said smiling. Claire looked at him, he looked very familiar. She couldn't place his face.

"Yes, I am having another one on the way" she said. The man smiled.

"When" he asked.

"December" she said patting her stomach. The man smiled, Claire knew that smile. Suddenly, she knew who it was. "Dad"

"What" the man asked. He looked at her closely. He then knew who she was. "Claire" Claire nodded and smiled. "Oh Claire" he said hugging her.

"Dad, what are you doing back in Sydney, I thought you lived in Perth" Claire asked.

"I did, I moved back here about two years ago" Mr. Littleton said. "So I notice you have a baby."

"Um, yeah, this is your grandson, Aidan" Claire explained. Mr. Littleton smiled.

"It's very nice to see you Aidan" he said shaking his little hand. He then looked back up at Claire. "So, where's your husband"

"Working today, actually, he should be home any time now" Claire said. Mr. Littleton nodded. "His name's Charlie, you'd like him dad."

"Well, I would love to meet him" Mr. Littleton said.

"How about you come over for dinner tomorrow night" Claire said.

"I will, it's your birthday. I never forgot Claire" he said.

"I know dad" Claire said smiling. "Around 7, is that good"

"Perfect" he said. Claire gave him her address and they hugged and said good bye. Claire paid for the groceries and her and Aidan went home.

Claire opened the door and saw Charlie standing there waiting for her. "What's going on" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just saw you pull up, so I came to help" he said.

"Well, can you get the groceries, I have to put Aidan down, he's very sleepy" Claire said. Charlie nodded and started to go out when he came back and kissed Claire.

Claire smiled and kissed him and then she went upstairs in their new house to put Aidan down for the night. She changed his clothes and laid him down. He fell asleep almost immediately and Claire looked at him.

"Good night Aidan, I'm glad you got to meet your grandpa today. Believe me he is much nicer than Grandma Littleton" Claire said. She then laughed and closed his door. Claire walked back downstairs to see the lights out but candles set around.

"What's all this? Mr. Pace, what have you been up to" she asked as Charlie came to the living room. He walked up to her and kissed her softly.

"Your birthday present my dear" he said. Claire smiled and kissed him.

"And what would that be" Claire asked.

"Me, what more could you ask for" Charlie whispered in her ear as he left trails of kisses down her neck.

"Mm" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. She decided to tell Charlie who she ran into at the store. "Charlie, I saw my dad today." Charlie pulled away and looked at her.

"Your dad" Charlie asked. "I thought he lived in Perth"

"He did, but he moved back here, and I invited him to dinner tomorrow night. Is that okay" Claire asked.

"Yeah, that's fine" Charlie said starting to get nervous about having to meet his father-in-law. Claire saw the nervousness. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be nervous" she said. Charlie smiled.

"I'm not" he confessed but Claire smiled at him. Charlie blushed and then thought of an idea.

"You want to dance" he asked. Claire smiled and nodded as Charlie started to sing in her ear.

'Lying here with you,

Listening to the rain,

Smiling just to see the smile upon your face.

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive,

These are the moments I'll remember all my life.

I found all I've waited for,

And I could not ask for more.

Looking in your eyes,

Seeing all I need,

Everything you are is every thing I need.

These are the moments I know heaven must exist,

These are the moments I know all I need is this.

I found all I've waited for,

And I could not ask for more...'

Claire smiled as Charlie sang until she felt a soft pain hit the side of her stomach. She smiled and pulled away gasping.

"What? What's wrong" Charlie asked midsong in concern. He took her arm and she smiled up at him.

"The baby kicked for the first time" she said happily. Charlie smiled and put is hand on her stomach. Sure enough he felt it kick. Charlie smiled at Claire and kissed her softly.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said. She placed her head on his shoulder, one hand laid on her belly the other around Charlie. Charlie placed on around her waist and the other remained on her stomach.

"Happy birthday" he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Charlie, for everything you've done for me" she said.

"No thank you love" he said kissing her temple.

The next evening...

"Why are you making me dress up" Charlie whined. Claire smoothed out his button down shirt.

"Charlie, it's just a shirt with buttons (ha! He said that line the other night!)" Claire explained.

"Who cares what I look like, you look way more sexier" Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"Thank you" Claire said as Charlie kissed her. "You look nice too."

"Thank you" Charlie said. A knock interrupted their conversation.

"I'll get it" Claire said. She went to the door and opened it to find her dad standing there.

"Hi Claire, happy birthday" he said giving her a bouquet of flowers and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you dad" she said. "They're beautiful." She led him to the living room where Charlie was playing with Aidan. Charlie saw them and stood up.

"Dad, this is my husband, Charlie Pace. Charlie, this is my dad Greg Littleton" Claire said. The men shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Charlie" Mr. Littleton said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Littleton" Charlie said.

"Oh please none of that, call me Greg" Mr. Littleton said. Charlie smiled actually relieved.

"Okay" Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"Dinner, is about ready, so you guys can come into the dining room" Claire said. Charlie picked up Aidan and they went to the dining room.

Once they had settled down, they all started a conversation and Charlie and Claire knew they'd have to fill in her dad on everything.

"So, how did you two meet" he asked. Claire and Charlie looked at each other.

"Well, dad, we met a year and three months ago" Claire explained.

"But, Claire, you said Aidan was only 14 months old" Mr. Littleton said confused. Claire sighed.

Claire then got into telling her dad all about Thomas and how they broke up. He was shocked but a little less then Claire's mom had been about the whole situation.

"So, where did you two meet" Mr. Littleton said. Charlie smiled at Claire.

"On a plane" Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"Actually, dad, last year, did you hear anything about a plane crash" Claire asked. He nodded. "Yeah, we were on that plane."

"You were, oh my God, Claire I didn't know. You know how your mom is she doesn't tell anyone" he said feeling guilty.

"No, dad it's okay. I met Charlie two days after we crashed. He helped me with my luggage" Claire said.

"She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. Even if she was eight months pregnant with Aidan, she was still beautiful" Charlie said. Claire blushed.

"And we just started hanging out, and getting to know one another" Claire said.

"Instant romance, because Claire changed my way of life. You see sir, I was a junkie even when I met Claire. I quit on the island about a week after we crashed" Charlie said waiting for Mr. Littleton's reply.

"Wait, Charlie Pace. You were in DriveShaft, you played bass" Mr. Littleton said. Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, how did you know" Charlie asked.

"I have both your albums" Mr. Littleton said. Claire was shocked. "I heard about the band and drugs, it must have been hard."

"It was, but when I quit I had Claire in mind" Charlie said.

"So, what happen after that" Mr. Littleton asked. Charlie and Claire both froze. No one had ever asked them that. Charlie looked at Claire and saw fear.

"Charlie, saved my life" Claire said taking it slow. "He kept me safe from a man named Ethan. Ethan was already on the island when we crashed. He kidnapped Charlie and I."

"Kidnapped you, why" Mr. Littleton asked.

"We don't really know" Charlie said. "But he hung me, from a tree, tried to kill me. Our friends, Kate and Jack, who is a doctor, brought me back to life. Claire wasn't with me."

"I was still in captivity. I lost any memory of being on the island, I forgot everyone, everything, and most importantly Charlie" Claire said with tears in her eyes. Charlie took her hand under the table and squeezed it.

"It was very hard on us both. I wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard who did this to her. Our friends, Jack, Sayid, Sawyer, Kate, and Locke went out to hunt for Ethan and use Claire as live bait. I tried to go, but because I had never handled a weapon they wouldn't let me" Charlie said.

"So, what did you do" Mr. Littleton asked. Charlie and Claire smiled at each other.

"I followed them of course, there was a struggle between Jack and Ethan. Jack's gun went flying through the air. I picked it up and once they had Ethan on the ground, all guns pointing at him. I took my turn and shot the bastard six times in the chest. I was not going to let that man hurt my Claire anymore" Charlie said firmly.

"I was amazed at how he would do that for me. So the rest of the day, I spent trying to remember for all it was worth, just to see him smile again was good enough for me" Claire said. "So, by the end of the day I walked up to him and I remembered peanut butter." Charlie and Claire laughed.

"I've been in love with you daughter since then" Charlie said kissing her hand.

"When did you get your memory back" Mr. Littleton asked.

"Two weeks later, a day before Aidan was born. I rushed up to Charlie and told him everything. That I remembered, that I loved him, everything and he kissed me for the first time" Claire said.

"Wow, you've been through a lot" Mr. Littleton said. He then turned to Charlie. "Thank you, for doing what ever you needed to do to protect my baby girl. Take care of her Charlie."

"I will, I love her" Charlie said. Claire smiled and Charlie kissed her softly.

Later...

Claire hugged her dad. "Come around more often dad" she said.

"I will, you can count on that, you keep those two babies safe" Mr. Littleton said. Claire nodded. Charlie walked up.

"Charlie, it was wonderful to meet you. Keep Claire safe, she really loves you" Mr. Littleton said. Charlie nodded.

"I promise, I won't leave ever" Charlie said. Claire smiled at him. They said good bye again with a promise to keep in touch.

So, what'd you think? Good or not? Sorry, it was so long, but I had to get everything in. Hope you all liked it. And I will say I like Claire's dad better than Claire's mom. Lol.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter seventeen! They were appreciated! Sorry I don't do the responses anymore. I will be returning with them in the next chapter. Promise!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	19. A Reunion

Chapter Nineteen: A Reunion

October

Claire awoke a bright sunny October morning to Charlie planting soft kisses up and down her neck. Claire giggled as his beard tickled her neck. His hands and fingers held hers as they lay upon her stomach.

"May I help you?" Claire asked. Charlie ignored her and kept on kissing. "Charlie."

"Yes love?" he asked looking at her. She turned and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her lips.

"Never mind," Claire said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss deepened but Claire pulled away when the baby kicked her hard. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"The baby kicked me," Claire said.

"Now little one, your mummy and I are trying to have some fun. And we would like to have it before your big brother gets up," Charlie said to her stomach. Claire giggled and Charlie smiled at her. He leaned back down and kissed her more softly and romantically.

"I love when we can have time to ourselves like this," Claire said looking into Charlie's blue gray eyes. Charlie intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Mm, I know what you mean. Can we have sex really quick?" Charlie asked. Claire giggled.

"You're so horny Charlie," Claire replied. Charlie just answered back with a kiss. The doorbell interrupted their kiss.

"Who the hell is that at nine in the morning?" Charlie asked. Claire shrugged and sat up. She grabbed her robe and went down the stairs followed by Charlie. Claire went to the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" Kate, Shannon, and Sun all yelled. Claire screamed in delight right next to Charlie's ear. He winced and grabbed it.

"What are you all doing here!" Claire exclaimed hugging them all. Charlie was annoyed. Now that his wife's friends were here, he would never get to spend time with her now.

"We came to visit and throw you a baby shower!" Shannon exclaimed. Claire squealed in delight.

"That's all very nice, but come back later and do that," Charlie said grabbing all three women and pushing them back out the door. He closed it and ran back up to Claire kissing her. Claire pulled away.

"Charlie!" she said and opened the door back up. Shannon, Kate, and Sun walked back in.

"I can see Charlie is still the same horny guy," Shannon said sarcastically. Charlie made a face at her.

"Can I ask please, why all of you are here at my house at nine in the morning?" Charlie asked. The girl ignored him. "Why do I even bother?"

"Women, they are always here to annoy us, aren't they Doc?" Charlie turned to see Jack, Sawyer (who made the comment), Hurley, and Boone all walk in.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Well, we figured you wouldn't survive here a couple of days with all these women so we came to keep you company," Jack said.

"Thanks I do need that," Charlie said.

Later...

"Oh Sun! It's beautiful! Thank you!" Claire said revealing Sun's gift. A handmade quilt to use for the baby's room.

"I'm glad you like it. As soon as Kate told me you were pregnant, I started making it," Sun replied.

"Well, thank you so much. This is definitely going in his or her crib," Claire said.

"Open mine Aunt Claire!" Megan said handing over a box.

"Okay," Claire said. She ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box to reveal a little pink dress. "Megan, this is really pretty! Thank you honey!" she kissed Megan's cheek.

"She was so sure you were going to have a girl so she picked it out herself," Karen said.

"Well, I could have a girl, you never know," Claire said seeing Megan's gift was the last. "Thanks you guys, you want to come see the new ones room?"

"Yeah!" they all said standing to go see the new nursery.

Outside...

"Guys, I can't believe we are fighting over this again!" Charlie said exasperated.

"What, I'm being very serious here," Jack said.

"Dude, could we please finish up the 27th Island Open today!" Hurley said. Jack then took out a club and finally hit the ball into the cup.

"Lucky shot," Sawyer said. "You're turn Charlie."

"Aidan, you're my good luck charm, wish me luck," Charlie said. Aidan was in his playpen watching the guys.

"Go Daddy!" Aidan said giggling. Charlie smiled and hit the ball. It went into the cup.

"Yes! Thank you that is par gentlemen!" Charlie said. He went over to Aidan and kissed his cheek. "And thank you good luck charm."

"You guys did this all the time on the island?" Liam asked.

"Well, yeah, when we weren't busy," Charlie said. Liam smirked at him.

Inside...

Claire opened the bathroom door to see Kate standing there. "What's up?" Claire asked.

"I need to tell you something," Kate said pushing Claire back into the bathroom. Claire sat on the side of the bathtub as she watched Kate pace.

"What's wrong Kate?" Claire asked. Kate looked at Claire.

"Sawyer and I...had sex last night," Kate said. Claire raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Claire asked not believing it. "But what about you and Jack?"

"Claire, I told you ever since we got rescued, Jack and I aren't a couple," Kate said. "I've always like Sawyer, and last night we just went a little too far. What do I do?"

"Well, you could talk to him instead of standing in a bathroom pouring all your feelings out to a seven months pregnant married woman. Go talk to Sawyer," Claire explained. Kate smiled.

"Okay," Kate said. "I'll talk to him tonight. Thanks Claire. Who knows, in a couple of months, you and Charlie could be dancing at my wedding."

Claire snorted. "Yeah, Sawyer getting married, that's funny." Kate stuck her tongue out at her and they left the bathroom.

Outside...

Hurley groaned. "Dude, I'm never going to get good at this game!" Charlie patted his shoulder. "Dude, don't give me the sympathy pat!"

Charlie pulled back. "Jeez, sorry! Just thought you needed some reassurance! Just because I'm winning."

"Charlie," Jack said not wanting to hear him gloat.

"Come on mates, it's all just fun, right?" Charlie asked. They all looked at Charlie and Sawyer grabbed the hose. "Guys?"

Inside...

The girls were all sitting around talking and reminiscing when they heard a yell come from outside. Claire stood worried.

"That sounded like Charlie! I wonder if he's hurt!" Claire said starting to rush for the door. Charlie stumbled through the back door soaking wet. Jack followed with Aidan who had a squirt gun in his hands. Sawyer followed with the hose. The others close behind.

"Claire! Help!" Charlie yelled rushing for his wife. He hid behind her.

"Hey! No spraying water in the house. That goes for you Sawyer Lawrence, Jack Shephard, Boone Carlisle, Liam Pace, and Hugo Reyes!" Claire said. They all looked at each other and then retreated back outside downhearted.

"We'll go calm them down," Karen said.

"And save Aidan while we still have the chance," Kate said. Claire smiled and then turned to Charlie who was shivering.

"What happen?" Claire asked moving his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"I won at golf and they were mad so they started squirting me," Charlie said.

"He was gloating Claire!" Jack yelled from outside. Claire laughed.

"Whose word do you trust, his or mine?" Charlie asked. Claire kissed his wet face.

"Yours of course, come on let's go get you changed," Claire said leading him up the stairs. They went to the bedroom and Claire sat on the bed while Charlie changed his clothes. Claire rubbed her belly and stared off into space, something she hardly did when Charlie was changing.

"You okay love?" Charlie asked sitting next to her. Claire looked at him and nodded.

"Just scared," Claire said. Charlie looked at her.

"Why are you scared?" Charlie asked. Claire sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her.

"We're going to have another baby in two months. I'm scared about labor again, being there for the baby. I mean we're going to have two babies at the same time," Claire said.

Charlie kissed her head. "Don't be scared about labor, I'm going to be there with you, helping you, holding your hand, just like last time."

"Yeah but you remember how hard my labor was last time," Claire said. "I'm scared I'm going to be in that much pain again." Charlie looked at her as a tear ran down her face.

"Claire, you are going to be fine, remember at the hospital they have a thing called drugs," Charlie said. Claire giggled as Charlie wiped the tear with his thumb. "And as for us having two babies, that's okay. We'll manage, we have enough love to give to both of them, equally." Claire smiled up at Charlie and kissed him.

"I love you," Claire said.

"I love you too," Charlie said. He then kissed her stomach. "And I love you." Claire giggled.

"Come on, let's go back to the party downstairs," Charlie said. He stood and helped Claire stand and they walked down to the back yard.

Okay everyone, the next chapter is going to take place in December! Can't wait to see what happens! Here are the long awaited review responses. They are back!

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Ponyboysgirl1**- Thanks for the review

**legolasfreak2**- Don't worry, I'll be taking care of the boys name. Thanks for the review!

**DracoScrewer**- Yeah, Charlie's just awesome anyway! Lol! Thanks for the review!

**Kat**- Thanks so much! And I don't know how Charlie knows how to use a gun but not a copier. Lol. Lost was okay this week, I do like how Charlie and Claire went on a walk, and how she said she dreamt about him.

**LunaAqua**- So far everyone likes Claire's dad much better than her mom. He will be showing up again too. Thanks so much!

**Dom-Monaghan-Fan**- I'm glad you like Claire's dad. And as for the reunion you got it! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!

**CCLover4ever**- Can you take him home? I'll ask him for you. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Esmarelda Gamgee**- Thanks so much for the review. This is one of my fav chapters, but their wedding comes first on my list!

**MusicMonkey88**- I brought the responses back! Yay! I'm so glad you like Mr. Littleton better. He's much more awesome! He'll be showing up in the sequel, oops, did I say sequel? Yeah! There is going to be a sequel to this story!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	20. Welcome

Okay, I see a lot of you are excited to see I'm going to be doing a sequel for this! I'm excited too. This is the next to last chapter of 'Better Than Paradise'. The next chapter is an epilogue of sorts. Hope you guys enjoy the last two chapters!

Chapter Twenty: Welcome

December 21

The Pace's house was silent as for it was 4:00 in the morning and everyone was asleep. Claire was asleep on her side with one hand on her huge stomach. Charlie was lying on his back snoring lightly, his left arm was linked through Claire's right arm.

Claire roused out of sleep needing to go to the bathroom. She climbed out of bed softly not to wake Charlie and went to the bathroom. She proceeded to do her business and then washed her hands only to grab her stomach as a pain shot through her abdomen.

She grabbed onto her stomach as she supported herself by holding onto the sink. She grunted in pain and then looked up into the mirror. She knew she was going into labor, and good thing too, she was already two days late.

Claire waddled back to the bedroom and sat next to Charlie poking and prodding him. She knew he was going to wake up cranky, something he usually did.

"Claire, stop," Charlie whined and buried his head in the pillow. Claire sighed and brought her lips to his, kissing him passionately to wake him up. Charlie sat up in the midst of the kiss and placed his arms around Claire. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Good morning to you too," he said smiling. He then looked at the clock. "Claire, it's 4:00."

"I know. Charlie, I think the baby is ready to come," she said. Charlie's eyes widened.

"Now!" Charlie asked frantically. Claire giggled. He was like this when she went into labor with Aidan. Claire's giggle was interrupted when she doubled over in pain in Charlie's arms.

"Okay," Charlie said supporting her in his arms. "Take breaths." Claire took breaths as Charlie held her still.

Claire breathed deep. "Okay, it's over." Charlie pulled away. "We have to go to the hospital."

"Yeah, you're contractions are six minutes apart, I counted," Charlie said. The two stood and got dressed quickly.

Charlie helped Claire to the living room with her bag and helped her sit on the couch.

"Charlie, call Kate, see if she can come over and watch Aidan," Claire said. Charlie nodded. "And if she can't call Jack or Liam and Karen." Charlie nodded frantically again wondering how Claire could be so calm through all this.

Charlie grabbed the phone and dialed Kate's number as fast as he could. Kate had bought the apartment off Charlie and Claire when they moved a few months ago.

"Okay, whoever is calling me at 4:17 in the morning better have a good reason!" Kate said over the line.

"Kate! Look don't be mad, but Claire's in labor right now. We were wondering if you could come over and watch Aidan?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you need me to do," Kate said sounding more reasonable and awake.

"Thanks," Charlie said.

"I'll be over in just a few minutes," Kate said. Charlie could hear her rustling around her apartment. Charlie heard talking.

"Kate, who is there with you?" Charlie asked.

"Um...Sawyer. He says hi by the way. Can he come over too?" Kate asked. Charlie laughed. So that was the secret Claire and Kate had been hiding from him.

"Charlie?" Claire asked from the couch.

"Yeah, just don't have sex with Aidan around. Keep it G, please?" Charlie asked.

"Like you and Claire don't keep things G?" Kate asked. Charlie laughed sarcastically. "We'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thanks Kate, I owe you," Charlie said.

"Hey no problem, I'll put it on your tab," Kate said. They said good bye and Charlie hung up. He raced back to Claire who was in the midst of another contraction.

"They're on their way," Charlie said. Claire looked at him breathing heavily.

"Who's on their way?" Claire asked.

"Um...Kate and Sawyer. Sorry, your secret is out," Charlie said. Claire smiled as the contraction passed.

"Oh well, it's about time someone else found out," Claire said.

At the hospital...

13 hours later

"Time to push Claire," the doctor said.

"Now? But I'm so tired," Claire said as memories of Aidan's birth came back.

"Love, just push and soon we'll have our new baby with us," Charlie said. Claire nodded and pushed hard while squeezing onto Charlie's hand. Charlie tried to smile, but kept making short grimaces when Claire wasn't looking.

"The head's out Claire," the doctor said after two more times of pushing. "If you can just give us one more big push then your son or daughter will be out."

"Okay," Claire said. She looked at Charlie. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready," he said kissing her hand. Claire smiled and then pushed. She screamed out in pain, which made Charlie grimace, he hated seeing her like this.

A second later, a baby cry came from the doctor's arms. Charlie and Claire looked at each other and then towards the doctor for the results.

"Claire, you have a very healthy baby girl," he said placing her on the blanket on Claire's chest. Claire smiled and started crying. Charlie smiled and looked at his daughter on Claire's chest. She was bloody and had fluid on her, but to Charlie she was beautiful.

"Oh, Charlie, you're crying," Claire said reaching out to wipe the tear running down his face. He didn't even know he was crying.

"You are too," Charlie said. Claire smiled.

"Charlie," she whispered. He looked at her. "I love you," she mouthed. He smiled.

"I love you too," he mouthed back. Charlie leaned over and kissed his wife.

An hour later...

Charlie watched as Claire slept in the bed. She had fallen into a mildly deep sleep after being in labor. Charlie was just waiting for the nurse to bring the baby in. Charlie rubbed his eyes and yawned wishing he could crawl into bed and fall asleep.

Charlie watched as Claire's chest rose and fell with every breath, he couldn't believe how strong she was. She had brought two kids into the world, their kids. He took her hand and kissed it, she stirred a little but went back to sleep.

"Mr. Pace?" Charlie turned to see the nurse wheel in the little bassinet holding his daughter. "Here she is." The nurse wheeled it in front of Charlie, who finally got a good look at his daughter.

"Thank you," Charlie said. The nurse nodded and left them alone. Charlie looked at her and smiled. She had Claire's nose, blonde hair, and his blue gray eyes.

"Hey little one," Charlie said picking her up. She looked up at Charlie with curious eyes. "I'm your daddy, it's nice to meet you after nine months of waiting." The little girl looked at him and he laughed. "We have to pick a name for you, so everyone who visits later knows what to call you." She sighed and Charlie kissed her soft skin on her forehead. He then decided to do something.

"I'm going to give you a talk I gave your brother when he was born. Now, it's going to be a little different because you are a girl. First of all, don't do drugs. They're bad, I will teach you that since I know where I'm coming from. Second, I don't care what your mum says, but you have my permission to date a guy in a band, because who knows he could be a nice guy like I am. I was in a band you know, but that's a story for later. Third, it's okay to take a plane trip, they don't always crash. But you know what, if I had never gone through that I would never have met your mum and you wouldn't be here. Fourth, you have a great family, I'll admit, they are a little bit weird and it's more extended than other families but they'll love you. No matter what, you'll surely get on your Aunt Kate's good side, since Aidan's on Uncle Jack's good side." Charlie looked down at her and she gurgled. He laughed.

"Sorry, I babbled on like that," he said.

"You putting bad thoughts into our daughter's mind already?" Claire asked. Charlie turned slowly.

"No, just verbally copulating with her," Charlie said. Claire giggled and sat up slowly.

"That's funny, when only one of you can talk," Claire said. Charlie smiled.

"You want to hold her mummy?" Charlie asked. Claire nodded and held her arms out. Charlie gave the baby to Claire gently. Claire looked down at her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"I love you honey. I finally have a little girl, I've always wanted one," Claire said to the baby. Charlie smiled watching them. "And as for your daddy babbling, he always does so don't be afraid when your older to just tell him to shut it."

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed and Claire giggled.

"What are we going to name you little one?" Claire asked. She then looked at Charlie. "Let's not fight over this okay babe?"

"Alright, you pick since I picked Aidan's," Charlie said. Claire smiled and looked at the baby.

"Camille Sydney Pace," Claire said. Charlie smiled and sat in the bed next to Claire. He buried his face in her hair.

"It's perfect love," Charlie said kissing her just below her earlobe. Claire smiled. "I love you Claire."

"I love you too Charlie," Claire said. Charlie kissed her cheek and they sat there that evening holding Camille.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, everyone, they had a girl! I'm going to have them call her Cammie for short, what do you think? And I hit a hundred reviews for this story! Yay! Sequel around the corner! See you in the epilogue!

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**ronandhermionealltheway-** Thanks for the review!

**MariAmber**- Sorry! Wasn't sure, sounded like she kept saying 'mom' instead of 'mum'. Thanks for the review!

**Kat**- Yeah, it was pretty interesting what you learn during a drinking game. lol. Yeah, the walk was really sweet! Hope to see more tonight! Thanks for the review!

**Esmarelda Gamgee**- Yeah, Sawyer getting married is weird. Wait until you see what happens to them in the sequel. Thanks for the review!

**DracoScrewer**- Yes, they attacked Charlie. It's my favorite part! You can relax, they had a very healthy baby! Yay! Thanks for the review!

**LunaAqua**- I feel for Sawyer now too, poor Sawyer. I loved how they walked off into the sunset. Made me think of old movies. Thanks for the review!

**legolasfreak2**- Baby is here! Yay! Thanks for the review!

**Tari5**- Sorry, I left Jin out because I really sort of don't like him. Lol. But he probably will be in the sequel. THanks for the review!

**CharlieandClaire**- The next chapter is the last one, it's an epilogue. And there will be a sequel to this ever popular story! Thanks for the review!

**CCLover4ever**- I know, I felt so sad when Charlie turned down Claire, but it got better at the end! I know what you mean about obsessed with the show. Lol! Thanks for the review!

**MusicMonkey88**- Yes!A sequel! I decided to do one about three chapters ago during Algebra 2! Lol! As for the interrupted moment later on, you bet they will have one! Why wouldn't they? Lol! Thanks Mrs. Monaghan!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


	21. Epilogue: A Happy Family

Sadly, as we all know this is the last chapter to 'Better Than Paradise'. It's been a great two months writing this story on here. I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much and watch out for the sequel! Lost was great on Wednesday night!

Epilogue: A Happy Family

December 23

"Here we are," Charlie said unlocking the door to their house. Claire and Camille were coming home from the hospital today. He opened the door for Claire who held Camille close to her chest.

"Welcome home Cammie," Claire said. Charlie sat Claire's bag down.

"Hey, we were wondering when you two were getting here," Kate said coming into the hall from the living room. Sawyer appeared as well holding Aidan upside down dangling the poor child by his feet. Aidan was giggling.

"Sawyer! Put my baby down!" Claire said.

"Aw! He's fine, just playing with his Uncle Sawyer. Let him have some fun mom," Sawyer said.

"Claire, Camille looks just like you!" Kate said peering over Claire's shoulder.

"You want to hold her?" Claire asked. Kate nodded and Claire handed Camille over to Kate.

Kate was amazed and held the baby girl close to her. "Aw, Charlie she has your eyes."

"Yeah, I know," Charlie said wrapping his arms around Claire. Claire leaned up and kissed Charlie's cheek. "So you two are dating now I hear?"

"Bout time that secret came out," Sawyer replied putting Aidan down on his feet. Aidan ran to Claire who lifted him up.

"Did you miss mommy?" Claire asked kissing him.

"Yes," Aidan said snuggling close to Claire.

"What about me?" Charlie asked pretending to be upset. Aidan giggled.

"Daddy!" Aidan said reaching for Charlie. Charlie pulled his son into his arms and showered him with kisses. Aidan giggled as Charlie tickled him. "Where Cammie?"

Kate squatted down and so did Claire. Claire took Aidan in her arms. "She's right here," Kate said. Aidan looked at his sister in amazement.

"Isn't she pretty Aidan?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Aidan said. He touched Camille's hand softly as if he were scared to break his sister. Claire looked at Charlie who was smiling down at her.

Later...

Charlie shut the door after Kate and Sawyer left. Aidan stood with him waving goodbye. He turned to Aidan.

"What do you say little man? You ready for bed?" Charlie asked picking up Aidan.

"No!" Aidan said protesting and struggling to get out of Charlie's arms. Something he just started doing.

"Why don't you want to go to bed? It's nice to sleep," Charlie said carrying Aidan over his shoulder down the hall to his room.

"Daddy sleep?" Aidan asked.

"Yes, Daddy's going to sleep too, and so is mummy," Charlie said sitting Aidan on his changing table. Charlie went over to Aidan's dresser and picked out two pairs of pajamas.

"Which one do you want to sleep in?" Charlie asked. Aidan pointed to a pair and Charlie changed his diaper and put him in pajamas. Charlie picked Aidan up and kissed his cheek and put him in his crib.

"I love you Aidan," Charlie said. Aidan pulled himself up so he was level with Charlie. He grabbed Charlie's face and kissed him.

"Love you daddy," Aidan said. Charlie smiled and placed him down in his crib. "Sing daddy."

"You got it," Charlie said. He sang 'Catch A Falling Star' to Aidan. It was still Aidan's favorite lullaby. Aidan was half-asleep so Charlie turned on Aidan's nightlight and turned the light out in his room. He closed his door halfway and walked to where Claire was, in Camille's room.

Charlie stood in the doorframe watching Claire nurse Camille. Claire looked up at him and smiled.

"You can come in here, you don't have to lurk in the doorway," Claire said smiling. Charlie smiled and pushed his form off the frame and went over to Claire. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Charlie saw Claire was exhausted.

"You know something?" Charlie asked. Claire looked at him waiting for the answer. "Even though you look deathly tired, you are still the most beautiful woman in the world." Claire smiled down at him.

"Thank you," Claire said. Charlie kissed her free hand. "And you know what, even when we were on the island, and you were dirty and smelly half the time, you Charlie Pace, were the hottest sexiest man alive on that island." Charlie smiled.

"Thank you Claire," Charlie said. He looked at Camille and stroked her fine blonde hair on her head. "Do you think we'll ever tell them we were stuck on that island?"

"Probably, when they're old enough to understand. We'll tell them how we met, the best storybook romance we could ever have," Claire said. Charlie smiled at her. "I should be in the room in a minute, you go wait for me. I'm going to put Cammie down."

Charlie nodded and kissed Camille's head softly and then kissed Claire's forehead. He walked to their bedroom and pulled the covers down on the bed and climbed in to wait for Claire.

A few minutes later, Claire walked in to the bedroom. Charlie smiled as she laid down next to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"I love you Claire," Charlie said. Claire closed her eyes and snuggled into Charlie.

"I love you Charlie," Claire said.

"You know what?" Charlie asked. Claire opened her eyes and looked up at Charlie.

"What?" she asked.

"When I first got on that island, I believed it to be paradise. A place for me to get my act together. But now, that I'm here with you and the kids, this is definitely better than paradise. I could not ask for more than to just be here with you Claire," Charlie explained. Claire smiled and kissed him softly.

"This is definitely better than that island that at first was paradise, but it too soon became hell, for both of us," Claire said closing her eyes remembering back. Charlie looked at her.

"I know, but just think, we're not there anymore. Right now, we are in a new paradise and it just consists of me, you, Aidan, and Cammie," Charlie said. Claire smiled and nodded.

"Come on let's get some sleep love," Charlie said. Claire smiled and laid her head on his chest closing her eyes. Charlie sighed with pleasure and pushed a strand of hair behind Claire's ear and gave her a kiss on her forehead before turning of the light and falling asleep in his better than paradise world.

THE END

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So? What did you all think? Don't be upset because it's over, remember, there's a sequel coming up! See you all in the sequel!

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Harper's Pixie**- Thanks for the review! It is a massive AW!

**skater**- Thanks for the review!

**CharlieClaireforlife**- This is the complete end, but don't forget! I will be having a sequel! Thanks for the review!

**I LOVE the Irish**- Thanks for the review! And the sequel is coming up!

**ronandhermionealltheway**- I'll try to make the sequel just as good! Thanks for the review!

**LunaAqua**- I know, Charlie babbling is so Charlie. I felt for Jin too and the Charlie and Claire stuff was cute even though there wasn't much of it. Thanks for the review!

**CharlieandClaire**- I'm glad I made your day! Thanks for the review!

**legolasfreak2**- I know what you mean about having the same reaction when Having one of your own. I can only imagine. lol. Thanks for the review!

**DracoScrewer**- I hate make-up work too. Hope you did get to see Lost! It was good! Thanks for the review!

**Esmarelda Gamgee**- The story is over now! But sequel coming up! Thanks for the review!

**MusicMonkey88**- I don't know who was going to name the baby Faith. cocks head confused Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews Mrs. Monaghan! And yes, the Charlie and Claire moment is going to be in the sequel!

**Tari5**- Thanks for saying it was such a cute name! Thanks for the review!

I want to thank you all so much for writing all the reviews you could. I appreciate them so much!

Until next time,

Bloomy Angel


End file.
